Aller simple
by lilywen
Summary: Le brun était adossé contre le mur froid du hall de gare où les voyageurs s'entassaient avant l'embarquement immédiat pour Londres lorsque son attention se porta vers cet inconnu… Slash SBHP / DMHP. UA.
1. Chapter 1 : Prélude en gare du nord

**Disclaimer** : A mon grand désarroi, je ne suis toujours pas détentrice des personnages crées par JKR

**Titre** : Aller-simple

Cette histoire est un **slash** mettant en scène de jeunes hommes entre eux.

Si vous n'appréciez pas, ne lisez pas ! Cliquez en haut à droite. A bon entendeur…

Si vous poursuivez et que vous appréciez mon histoire, sachez que je serai ravie de lire vos commentaires : alors à vos reviews !

**Couple** : Le couple principal est inédit pour moi, il s'agit d'un **Sirius** **Harry**.

D'autres couples seront cependant évoqués tout au long de cette intrigue (en particulier un **Drarry** qui sera très présent pour mon intrigue à venir… Il y en aura d'autres…)

**Rating** : m…. un grand M… donc pas pour les enfants si vous n'avez pas compris… (Ce rating sera valable très, très rapidement, ce qui changera énormément de certaines de mes histoires en cours, je pense en particulier à « La quête des temps nouveaux »…)

Cette fiction est un **UA** (univers alternatif), sans magie, mais vous retrouverez les personnages propres au monde d'Harry Potter.

J'ai cette histoire en tête depuis tellement longtemps que je suis heureuse de pouvoir enfin la livrer, j'attendais d'avoir fini « l'enfant maudit » pour me lancer dans cette nouvelle intrigue. Je n'ai aucune idée de sa longueur même si je sais exactement comment elle se terminera…

**Résumé** : U.A. Le brun était adossé contre le mur froid du hall de gare où les voyageurs s'entassaient avant l'embarquement immédiat pour Londres lorsque son attention se porta vers cet inconnu… Slash SBHP / DMHP.

**Aller simple**

**Chapitre 1 : Prélude en gare du Nord**

Le brun était adossé contre le mur froid du hall de gare où les voyageurs s'entassaient avant l'embarquement immédiat pour Londres dans l'Eurostar. Les magasins free-lance avaient été pris d'assaut par les élèves de sa classe et il faisait figure de mouton noir en se tenant à l'écart. Malgré la voix féminine préenregistrée qui ne cessait de rappeler par les haut-parleurs les interdictions de fumer dans la zone d'attente, Harry tira nerveusement une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette. Il s'attira les foudres d'un vieux couple qui le fixait avec désapprobation. Les autres passagers allaient et venaient rapidement, traînant des valises lourdes. Son regard émeraude scrutait attentivement tous ces visages éphémères dont il ne se souviendrait probablement plus dans une heure.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par une voix hautaine :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je fume.

- Toujours d'humeur charmante.

- Ferme-la. Tu me fatigues. »

C'était une fin de non recevoir mais l'importun ne s'en laissa pas compter. Le garçon blond était beaucoup plus grand qu'Harry, plus fort également. Son corps était une parfaite ébauche de statue grecque, il arborait une musculature fine et athlétique. Son visage quoiqu'un peu anguleux n'en était pas moins harmonieux. Il dégageait grâce et masculinité. Drago s'approcha davantage de son ami. Il afficha un sourire particulièrement satisfait lorsque le brun grogna de sa proximité.

« Dégage.

- Tu ne disais pas ça cette nuit. »

Comme pour prouver ses paroles, le blond plaqua son corps contre celui du plus petit, le bloquant complètement contre le mur et sans lui laisser le temps de rétorquer, il se pencha vers son visage pour ravir ses lèvres. Le baiser n'avait rien de tendre, ni de romantique et témoignait d'un rapport de domination. Harry y répondait avec empressement, son corps se pressant instinctivement contre celui de l'autre garçon. Au bout de quelques instants, Drago se détacha, bien qu'à regret :

« Tu boudes toujours.

- Oui. »

Harry tira une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette, presque entièrement consumée et expira la fumée au visage de son ami qui ricana :

« Tu sais que ça se paiera.

- Des promesses… »

Le ton était lourd de sous entendus et pour toute réponse, Drago posa ses mains sur les hanches de son ami et l'attira avec brutalité jusqu'à lui avant de l'embrasser une seconde fois. Sa langue fouillait dans la bouche de celui qu'il avait un jour considéré comme un rival. C'était dans un autre temps, avant qu'ils ne découvrent d'autres combats bien plus stimulants. Un gémissement de gorge de son partenaire lui prouva qu'il n'était pas seul à aimer, il en profita pour chercher davantage et d'un mouvement de genou, il écarta les jambes du brun pour atteindre son entrejambe. Après quelques instants, Drago se recula, observant les yeux émeraude qui s'étaient assombris de désir. Ils se regardèrent une seconde comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. Ce furent les commentaires outrés d'une dame tirant son jeune fils vers les magasins qui les sortirent de leur contemplation muette.

« Satisfait, je présume.

- Effectivement. »

Le brun tira une dernière fois sur sa cigarette avant de jeter négligemment le mégot au sol. Drago se cala contre le mur, à la droite de son ami et laissa le silence s'installer entre eux. Après tout, il était habitué aux moments de spleen d'Harry. Dans ces cas-là, ce dernier tombait dans une sorte de mutisme buté, il savait qu'il ne servait à rien de lutter. Pendant de longues minutes, Drago observa son amant tandis que le regard émeraude se perdait une nouvelle fois sur les allers-retours précipités des passagers entre les toilettes, les magasins free-lance et les guichets d'accueil pour obtenir quelques renseignements sur les perturbations du trafic. Harry trouvait cela vain. Tous les trains avaient été annoncés avec plus de deux heures de retard en raison d'un incident technique à l'intérieur du tunnel sous la manche, alors il ne comprenait pas cette agitation frénétique et ridicule.

Son attention se porta sur un homme à quelques mètres d'eux, adossé à une des parois de verre. Il était différent… Un peu comme lui. Il scrutait le hall de gare. Sans paraître agacé, il attendait, il observait. Il n'agitait pas comme tous les autres un portable. Il ne cherchait pas à joindre à tout prix un proche pour le prévenir de son retard plus que prévisible. Il ne courait pas. Il était là. Ce constat dérangea Harry. L'homme devait approcher de la quarantaine. Son costume sombre parfaitement coupé témoignait de sa position sociale, il l'imagina directeur d'une grande multinationale ou peut-être un de ces golden-boys qui jouait avec la bourse comme lui jouait à l'adolescent blasé. Les cheveux noirs, légèrement ondulés, tombaient avec élégance sur ses épaules ce qui trahissait une forme de rébellion qui plut aussitôt à Harry. Ce fut précisément à cet instant que son regard croisa celui de l'inconnu et pour l'une des toutes premières fois de sa vie, il fut gêné, intimidé, comme s'il avait en quelque sorte violé l'intimité de cet homme en l'observant à son insu pendant de longues minutes.

Harry se retourna brusquement vers Drago qui sursauta :

« Ca ne va pas, beau brun ?

- Si… Si… Tout va bien. Je pensais que tu voulais dévaliser ce magasin de parfum français.

- Dis-le franchement si tu veux rester seul.

- C'est le cas mais je doute que cela change grand-chose pour toi. »

Au lieu de formuler une réponse, Drago plaqua ses lèvres sur celles du petit brun. Harry se laissa gentiment faire et très vite, le baiser devint plus avide, plus passionné. Il aimait pourtant cette langue audacieuse qui fouillait sa bouche sans concession. Les mains du blond n'étaient pas en reste, elles caressaient indécemment ses fesses, rapprochant inexorablement leurs deux corps, de sorte qu'Harry devinait l'excitation de son amant à travers le tissu de son jean. Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir profondément alors que ses doigts se perdaient dans la chevelure blonde. Après presque un an, Drago savait exactement comment le provoquer, comment le faire réagir. Lorsqu'enfin il le libéra, Harry était un peu fébrile, haletant, ce qui lui valut un sourire hautain.

« Je crois que je vais rejoindre Blaise. Je ne voudrais pas choquer davantage tous ces braves gens en leur offrant un spectacle digne du meilleur porno gay et de toute façon, je dérange visiblement. »

Le ton était faussement neutre et détaché. Harry savait parfaitement qu'il avait encore blessé Drago mais il ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Il le regarda simplement s'éloigner. Le blond le laissait finalement seul. Tant mieux. Il n'avait aucune envie de faire semblant aujourd'hui. Il s'en voulut aussitôt de cette pensée franchement mesquine. Il ne se reconnaissait plus lui-même, il avait été odieux et impitoyable une nouvelle fois. Il ne comprenait pas cette rage féroce qui lui tordait littéralement le ventre dès qu'il pensait à Drago et à leur histoire depuis quelques temps. Pourquoi se comportait-il avec lui comme la pire des pourritures ?

Peut-être parce que de plus en plus, leur liaison apparaissait au brun comme un non-sens. Ils s'étaient détestés farouchement au commencement et ce fut au cours d'une soirée très arrosée chez Blaise qu'ils avaient baisé ensemble la première fois. Harry se refusait à penser qu'ils avaient fait l'amour ce soir-là car il n'y avait pas de réels sentiments entre eux, enfin pas de sentiments en dehors d'une frustration sexuelle évidente. Les semaines passant, il avait appris à connaître son ancien rival. Il aimait tout particulièrement sa fausse nonchalance, son esprit acerbe, son insupportable arrogance. Le blond pouvait être irrésistible, amusant, un ami de confiance et c'était bien ce qu'il était à ses yeux : son ami. Le problème était qu'il ne serait jamais davantage. Harry l'avait compris dès leur toute première fois. Ce n'était pas le cas de Drago.

S'il avait été réellement honnête avec lui-même, Harry aurait simplement admis qu'il était tout bonnement effrayé par les sentiments du blond à son encontre. Drago changeait progressivement les règles du jeu et ça, Harry le refusait catégoriquement. Les premiers mois, il n'était question que de sexe passionné, sans tabou, sans limite ce qui convenait parfaitement à Harry, mais, à plusieurs reprises lors de ces dernières semaines, il avait surpris son regard gris l'observer avec tendresse alors qu'il le croyait encore endormi. Drago s'inquiétait de son bien-être, redoublant d'attentions charmantes qui ne laissaient guère de doute à Harry. Paradoxalement, chaque parole un peu trop douce le poussait inexorablement dans une colère noire et en réponse, Drago se montrait encore plus prévenant, encore plus proche. Un cercle sans fin. Le brun avait l'impression d'être pris au piège. Il se sentait minable, coupable de mentir à son amant en ne lui avouant pas ce qui le tourmentait, en ne mettant pas fin à leur histoire avant de le faire souffrir inévitablement, avant de perdre son amitié précieuse.

Quand il avait expliqué ses sentiments troublants à Hermione, sa meilleure amie, elle avait souri en lui répondant qu'il commençait enfin à grandir. Il était temps, il avait dix-sept ans. Hermione pouvait être une sacrée garce quand elle le voulait. Il le lui avait dit et elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis.

La voix féminine préenregistrée résonna une nouvelle fois dans les haut-parleurs. Harry n'y prêta cependant pas attention, il tourna légèrement la tête, juste pour voir si l'inconnu était toujours là. L'homme n'avait pas bougé et le fixait, absolument impassible. Le petit brun se concentra alors sur ses converses, ses joues le brûlaient. Après quelques secondes de doute, il osa relever la tête. Sans gêne, sans fausse pudeur, Harry soutint le regard mystérieux même si son cœur battait à un rythme effréné. Il se sentait mis à nu. Ils restèrent un long moment à se dévisager, faisant abstraction de l'agitation frénétique. Il fut sorti de sa contemplation par une voix amusée :

« Hé, Beau brun… Le train est à quai, on y va. »

Harry tourna son visage vers Blaise. Le métis lui adressa un sourire lumineux avant de murmurer :

« Dray est d'une humeur massacrante, il s'est encore passé quelque chose…

- Rien qui ne te concerne Zabini.

- Tu veux que je te dise, tu emmerdes tout le monde avec tes sautes d'humeur. Alors va te faire mettre. Je ne suis pas Dray et je ne supporterai pas que tu me parles comme si je n'étais qu'une merde. »

Surpris par l'emportement inhabituel du métis, Harry le dévisagea avant de murmurer, d'un air contrit :

« C'est bon, Blaise. Pas la peine de devenir désagréable...

- Comme toi, tu veux dire… »

Son ami lui adressa alors un sourire sincère et complice qui soulagea grandement Harry. Blaise en profita pour ébouriffer avec tendresse ses cheveux, il attrapa ensuite la lourde valise du petit brun. Harry passa autour de son épaule la bride en cuir de son petit sac où il avait glissé deux livres pour le voyage, son portefeuille, ses papiers d'identité et une bouteille d'eau. Alors que Blaise s'éloignait déjà, son regard se reporta instinctivement vers l'inconnu mais il n'était plus là. Il en fut curieusement déçu. Sans parler, il suivit le métis dans le dédale des passages, empruntant l'escalator qui les amena jusqu'au train tant espéré. Les deux garçons rejoignirent leur classe. Dray le fixa sans s'approcher cette fois. Harry ignora volontairement son air profondément blessé et monta enfin dans le wagon.

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2 : En wagon

**Résumé **: Second opus de cette aventure très différente. On avait découvert un Harry amer, en colère contre tout et tout le monde, en particulier son petit-ami, Drago. Ce deuxième chapitre va permettre d'en apprendre un peu plus sur le brun aux yeux d'émeraude… Sur son adolescence… Avant le retour de l'inconnu du quai. Bises et bonne lecture… Bonne année à tous ! A bientôt Lilywen

**Aller simple**

**Chapitre 2 : En wagon**

Le wagon 10 était réservé en grande partie pour le groupe des élèves du Poudlard High School. Il régnait une effervescence étrange, entre conversations animées, rires et bousculades. Le brun aux yeux d'émeraude se faufila du mieux qu'il put dans l'allée étroite. Il se retrouva près de sa meilleure amie qui tentait pitoyablement de hisser sa valise à l'emplacement prévu à cet effet. Il se rapprocha encore et l'aida à repousser le lourd bagage contre le fond.

« Merci Potter.

- De rien, Granger. »

Il lui devait des excuses mais admettre qu'il avait eu tort et qu'il s'était comporté comme un enfoiré n'était pas dans ses priorités du jour. Il se tourna vers les sièges encore libres à proximité et tomba sur les yeux gris de son petit-ami. Son regard aurait pu le tuer… Finalement, affronter Hermione lui parut une bien meilleure option. De toute façon, Blaise Zabini venait de rejoindre Drago et de prendre la place qu'il convoitait une seconde plus tôt. Harry demanda alors en désignant le siège mitoyen :

« Hermione ? »

Elle renifla dédaigneusement, repoussant ses cheveux en arrière puis, elle murmura :

« La place est libre, de toute façon. »

Harry s'installa, posant au sol son sac en cuir. Il pensa que le voyage serait insupportablement long et ennuyeux s'il ne faisait pas un geste en direction de la jeune fille.

« J'avais cru que Ron… Enfin…

- Potter, je sais que tu es très concentré sur ta petite personne ces derniers temps, mais il est impossible que tu ais manqué que ton abruti de copain avait pour principale occupation d'étouffer Lavande Brown avec sa langue depuis le début de notre voyage. »

Elle désigna le fond du wagon où la blonde pulpeuse s'employait à découvrir d'une façon, on ne peut plus scientifique, les amygdales du rouquin.

« En l'occurrence, j'aurai plutôt dit que c'est Brown qui tente de tuer Ron par asphyxie. »

Elle lui lança un regard horrifié mais il remarqua aussi le léger sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres :

« C'est sans aucun doute la réponse la plus inappropriée que tu pouvais faire, Potter.

- A ton service, Granger. »

Les deux amis pouffèrent de rire en même temps, faisant se tourner les visages des autres élèves vers eux. Après une longue minute, Harry retrouva un peu de sérieux et regarda la jeune fille :

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Mione.

- Tu es insupportable, caractériel et lunatique.

- Trêve de compliments.

- Mais je te pardonne.

- Ravi de l'entendre, Granger… »

A nouveau, les deux amis rirent. Le train s'ébranla lentement. Ils restèrent à fixer la vitre un moment, regardant Paris disparaître peu à peu. Ce fut la voix douce de la jeune fille qui rompit le silence :

« Comment va Dray ? »

Inconsciemment, Harry dirigea son regard vers le blond. Il parlait avec Blaise, probablement était-il au cœur du débat entre les deux amis.

« Je n'ai pas encore eu le courage de lui dire. »

Hermione comprit et serra la main gauche du brun, comme pour lui signifier sa présence.

« Il faudra pourtant que tu le fasses.

- Je sais.

- Le plus tôt sera le mieux pour toi, pour lui et surtout pour Blaise. »

Le brun releva la tête et fixa Hermione. Devant l'air médusé de son ami, elle soupira avec consternation :

« Potter, ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien remarqué.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Granger. »

Elle renifla d'un air hautain qui lui sied à merveille. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire, en retrouvant cette complicité qui lui avait tant manqué. Il avait connu Hermione à l'entrée du collège et ils étaient devenus amis, inséparables immédiatement. Objectivement, elle était tout ce qu'il exécrait : prétentieuse, imbue de son savoir, maladroite, toujours prompte à donner des leçons aux autres… Pourtant, personne ne le comprenait mieux qu'elle, il la considérait comme sa sœur. Leur amitié bancale surprenait encore leurs amis respectifs, même après toutes ces années, mais il s'en moquait.

« Tu n'as encore rien compris, Potter.

- Alors, éclaire-moi de ta lumière… Qu'est-ce que vient faire Blaise dans tout ce foutoir entre Dray et moi ? Et si tu oses me dire que Blaise et moi, on devrait remettre cela, je retire tout ce que j'ai pu dire sur ton intelligence… »

Elle ricana.

« Sincèrement, tu devrais cesser de croire que tu es une sorte d'élu, Harry…

- Je t'emmerde, Granger. »

Elle lui lança une tape sur le bras puis posa sa tête contre son épaule. Il murmura doucement contre sa tempe :

« Je croyais qu'on avait convenu ensemble que Blaise Zabini était sujet tabou.

- Potter, c'était il y a plus de trois ans. Je pense qu'on peut dire qu'il y a prescription maintenant, non ? »

Il soupira légèrement puis respira l'odeur vanillée de ses cheveux. Il avait encore du mal, même aujourd'hui, à se rappeler de cette époque faite d'incertitudes et de faux-semblants. Chez les Dursley, il n'était pas question d'afficher une quelconque différence. Sa famille adoptive vouait un culte à la normalité, il suffisait d'observer leur quotidien pendant une seule journée pour comprendre à quel point leur existence était monotone et factice, faite de plaisirs futiles. Leur pelouse parfaite, leur cuisine immaculée, leur maison dans Privet Drive si semblable à toutes celles de ce quartier, leur vie étriquée et absurde… Dans cette petite famille banlieusarde, Harry se sentait comme un étranger.

A ce moment-là, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait le sentiment profond qu'il ne pourrait jamais se fondre dans le monde aseptisé des Dursley mais cette impression s'était douloureusement confirmée par la suite. C'était lors de leur quatrième rentrée scolaire. Hermione s'était inscrite à un cours optionnel de dessin où elle se rendait deux fois par semaine, au lieu de profiter de la pause-déjeuner comme le faisait la très grande majorité des élèves du collège. Harry ne voyait pas pourquoi son amie perdait son temps et son énergie pour une lubie qui ne faisait clairement pas partie de son 'plan de carrière' selon les propres termes de la jeune fille. Quand il le lui avait demandé, elle avait furieusement rougi sans qu'il en comprenne la raison.

Un mercredi après-midi d'octobre, après son entraînement de basket avec Ron pour l'équipe de leur collège, il avait retrouvé la jeune fille pour prendre un café sur Picadilly Circus mais à sa grande surprise, elle n'était pas seule. Hermione irradiait littéralement en compagnie d'un jeune homme, il était métis et il s'appelait Blaise Zabini. Elle expliqua qu'elle l'avait rencontré à l'atelier de dessin. Malgré les babillages incessants d'Hermione, Harry n'avait pu se concentrer sur autre chose que sur le visage parfait de Blaise : son teint sombre, ses yeux en amande, sa bouche parfaite. Harry était rentré chez les Dursley totalement déboussolé. Pour la première fois et sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, il était furieux contre sa meilleure amie.

Dès le lendemain, il s'était inscrit au cours de dessin au grand désarroi de Ron qui perdait son complice de basket. Hermione s'était d'abord réjouie que le brun la rejoigne à l'atelier, sa joie fut cependant de très courte durée car Harry lui adressa à peine la parole pendant les semaines qui suivirent. Elle était sincèrement peinée de l'attitude de son ami qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle tenta à plusieurs reprises d'engager la discussion avec le jeune homme mais c'était à chaque fois une fin de non recevoir. Harry se sentait coupable de se comporter ainsi avec Hermione mais c'était juste au-dessus de ses forces : il lui en voulait pour une raison qu'il ne parvenait pas à déterminer – ou plutôt pour une raison qu'il se refusait encore à comprendre.

L'atelier plut aussitôt au brun qui se découvrit un don évident. Lui qui d'habitude se montrait bien peu intéressé par les activités scolaires, se révéla être un élève talentueux. Lui qui d'habitude se montrait joueur et téméraire, se découvrit triste et colérique. De temps en temps, Harry osait un regard vers le métis concentré sur ses propres travaux. A deux reprises, il croisa même les yeux sombres posés sur lui. Ces jours-là, il se sentait curieusement mieux et plus perdu encore. Alors que Noël approchait, il attendait devant la salle de cours lorsqu'il les aperçut ensemble, Blaise tenant la main d'Hermione. Sa colère se transforma alors en une telle fureur douloureuse qu'il préféra fuir. Il ne se présenta plus à l'atelier jusqu'aux vacances.

Hermione l'invita avec Ron et quelques autres camarades pour fêter la nouvelle année. Il aurait refusé mais l'idée qu'il croiserait au moins un instant le métis le convainquit finalement d'accepter. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre ce qu'il voulait se prouver. Ce soir-là, il évita ses amis soigneusement et se concentra sur le bar fourni du père d'Hermione. Il but à même la bouteille de whisky pensant qu'il trouverait ainsi les réponses à toutes ses questions. Cependant, il n'avait pas pensé que Blaise viendrait dans le salon, furieux contre lui. Il lui reprocha de faire souffrir Hermione par son attitude incompréhensible et c'en fut trop pour Harry qui se jeta sur le métis pour le frapper, pour lui faire aussi mal qu'il le pouvait. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne surent comment le combat se termina sur le sofa à s'embrasser à perdre haleine. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, leurs habits à moitié arrachés, Harry réalisa enfin ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à appréhender depuis des semaines, ce sentiment qui l'asphyxiait à Privet Drive.

Le lendemain, il parla à Hermione et elle le gifla. Elle l'évita pendant trois mois et il crut qu'il avait perdu définitivement sa première amie. Un jour, elle s'installa à ses côtés à l'atelier de dessin. C'était en avril. Elle murmura juste qu'il ne devait plus jamais parler de Blaise Zabini. Il accepta et leur vie reprit son cours. Blaise et Harry ne se séparèrent que l'été suivant, bons amis.

Le brun chuchota contre les cheveux bouclés de son amie :

« Alors, si le sujet Zabini n'est plus tabou entre nous, quel est le problème avec Blaise ?

- Harry, tu es un crétin.

- Je croyais qu'on arrêtait les compliments pour aujourd'hui.

- Il est amoureux de Drago. »

La jeune fille s'était redressée et adossée contre la vitre du train lorsqu'il demanda :

« Tu es sérieuse ?

- Les hommes sont des êtres mono-neuronales et tu es le premier prototype.

- Ah… Ah…

- Je suis vraiment sérieuse, Harry.

- Et Drago le sait ?

- Non, il est bien trop occupé à essayer de sauver ce qui reste de votre histoire. »

Harry tourna son regard vers le blond assis à côté de Blaise. Il murmura plus pour lui-même que pour la jeune fille :

« Drago est amoureux de moi.

- Mais toi, non. Tu le sais, je le sais, Blaise le sait, même Ron l'a compris, c'est dire… Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps d'informer le principal concerné pour qu'il puisse passer à autre chose. »

Elle le serra dans ses bras et il répondit à son étreinte.

« Je ne voulais… Je ne voulais pas vraiment tout ce gâchis, ni le faire souffrir.

- Je le sais parfaitement, Harry.

- Tu crois qu'un jour, on finira par y arriver, toi et moi… »

Elle se dégagea légèrement et fixa les yeux émeraude.

« Je suis certaine que quelque part sur terre, il y a un mec sexy en diable, un peu cinglé qui sera parfait pour toi.

- Sexy et cinglé ?

- Quoi ? Tes critères se sont élargis.

- Je t'emmerde, Granger. Il faut aussi qu'il sache baiser.

- J'avais oublié ce point.

- Et Ronald finira par se rendre compte que les blondes pulpeuses ne sont plus à la mode. »

C'était incroyable comme Hermione pouvait en quelques phrases simplifier son monde. Elle avait été toujours son parfait opposé, son miroir. S'il avait été hétéro, elle aurait été la seule capable de le supporter et de le comprendre. Il déposa un baiser affectueux et tendre sur sa joue puis il reprit :

« Merci, ma Mione.

- De rien. »

Il se cala à nouveau contre le dossier inconfortable de son siège. Tandis qu'Hermione sortait de la poche de sa veste son édition du 'portrait de Dorian Gray', Harry regarda sa montre avec morosité. Ils avaient quitté Paris depuis plus d'une demi-heure et l'idée qu'il revenait vers Londres le déprima profondément. Il ne voulait pas retourner à Privet Drive, dans cette maison qui ignorait sa présence depuis tant d'années, parmi cette famille qui n'acceptait pas ce qu'il était. Il se pencha vers la jeune fille.

« Je vais prendre un café dans le wagon-restaurant.

- Préviens Mac Go sinon elle risque de te tuer pour de bon. »

Avant que la jeune fille ne se replonge dans sa lecture, il lui adressa un sourire sincère et se leva, reprenant son sac bandoulière posé à même le sol. Il ne put manquer le regard de Drago. Préférant l'ignorer plutôt que d'entamer une nouvelle discussion futile, Harry continua son avancée dans l'allée étroite, évitant habilement les valises et sacs déposés ça et là par les autres élèves de sa promotion. Il prévint leur professeur de littérature de son intention et gagna rapidement le wagon 13. Il s'approcha du comptoir et attendit que l'employé finisse de répondre aux demandes d'un vieux couple français. Il fouilla dans son sac à la recherche de son porte-monnaie et trouva cinq livres. Il allait passer commande d'un café lorsque son regard émeraude se porta vers le fond du wagon.

Dans la vitre, il aperçut le reflet de l'homme du quai qui le fixait, impassible.

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3 : Compartiment réservé

**Résumé** : Lors du précédent chapitre, nous avions découvert un peu de la vie d'Harry, partagée entre Hermione, Ron, Blaise et bien évidemment Drago… Ne sachant comment gérer le regard meurtrier de son petit-ami et son retour prochain chez les Dursley, Harry se rend dans le wagon-restaurant du train et croise à nouveau l'inconnu du quai… La rencontre entre les deux s'annonce des plus sulfureuses… (Comme je l'avais annoncé précédemment !)… Un petit message pour ce troisième chapitre si le cœur vous en dit. Bises et bonne lecture à tous, Lilywen

**Aller simple**

**Chapitre 3 : Compartiment réservé**

Harry resta sans réaction pendant de longues secondes et ce fut seulement lorsque le barman l'interpela en pestant qu'il détourna son regard de l'autre homme. L'employé le pressa de passer sa commande et il se surprit lui-même à commander deux cafés à emporter. Il ne fallut guère plus d'une minute pour qu'il se retrouve tenant bêtement dans chaque main un gobelet en carton empli du liquide fumant. Le brun se trouva ridicule et se morigéna. Pourtant, lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur l'inconnu, l'homme le fixait toujours à travers les vitres du wagon, un petit sourire sardonique s'affichant sur son visage.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il s'avança vers lui, une curieuse sensation lui tordant l'estomac. Il pensa un millier de fois à faire demi-tour mais une voix qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle d'Hermione lui serinait qu'il finirait bien, lui aussi, par rencontrer l'homme parfait, délicieusement sexy et outrageusement cinglé. Harry songea avec un brin de cynisme que cet inconnu était définitivement ce genre de mec, torride et inaccessible, faisant se pâmer les femmes et bander les gamins bourrés aux hormones comme lui. Quant à sa santé mentale, Harry se permit de ricaner : c'était plutôt lui qui était bon à enfermer. Il rejetait un garçon brillant, intelligent, beau comme un dieu, avec qui il s'éclatait au pieu depuis presque un an et tout ça pour aller accoster un parfait inconnu avec un café écœurant dans un gobelet en carton. Il se trouva pitoyable… Sans oublier qu'il ignorait qui était cet homme : un psychopathe ? Peut-être un dangereux criminel en fuite ? Sa détermination chancela et il s'apprêtait à repartir quand l'homme se retourna et lui fit face. Deux mètres tout au plus les séparaient.

Harry fut immédiatement séduit par son regard bleu-gris envoûtant. Il fit un pas de plus vers l'homme et tendit le gobelet avant de murmurer :

« Café ? »

L'inconnu s'en empara, frôlant délibérément ses doigts dans une caresse. Il répondit d'une voix rauque, chargé d'un désir à peine voilé :

« Avec plaisir. »

L'aîné décapuchonna le gobelet et huma l'odeur forte avant de souffler légèrement sur le liquide. Harry ne pouvait se résoudre à détacher son regard de lui. Il se sentit rougir comme une de ces stupides adolescentes énamourées, pourtant, il exécrait ces foutues gamines pseudo-romantiques et ne comptait certainement pas se comporter ainsi. Il préféra se concentrer sur son café. Après avoir ôté l'opercule de protection, il tourna délicatement le liquide dans le verre en carton pendant quelques secondes pour que le sucre se dilue complètement et il avala une première gorgée brûlante. Mal lui en prit. Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Ce fut un rire fort, viril de l'inconnu qui le fit se redresser. L'homme s'avança d'un pas et le frôla de son corps. Délibérément, il se pencha vers son gobelet et souffla sensuellement sur le café fumant :

« Ce sera moins dangereux ainsi, non ? »

Son regard bleu-gris le toisait avec amusement lorsqu'il reprit :

« Ta maman ne t'a jamais appris à refroidir ton lait chaud avant de le boire...

- J'ai perdu mes parents, connard ! »

Les yeux émeraude semblèrent s'être animés d'une lueur mauvaise, haineuse. L'autre sembla blêmir et lâcha pitoyablement :

« Désolé… Je ne savais pas et je ne voulais vraiment pas te blesser. »

Harry soupira. Il se trouva une nouvelle fois ridicule. Le brun avait seulement voulu faire une réflexion scabreuse pour détendre l'atmosphère tendue entre eux, exactement le genre de sous-entendu licencieux qui en temps normal, l'aurait réellement amusé.

« Non, c'est moi. Je n'aurai pas dû m'emporter. C'était puéril.

- Normal pour un gamin. »

Le jeune homme se hérissa : quand bien même, il était d'une carrure assez fluette et que l'autre mesurait bien trois têtes de plus que lui, il n'allait certainement pas se laisser faire, il n'était plus un gosse.

« Je suis majeur !

- Dix-huit ans, vraiment ?, répliqua l'autre avec une incrédulité exagérée qui donna à Harry l'envie de lui arracher la tête.

- C'est ça.

- Ce n'est pas très joli de mentir, Pinocchio. »

Comme pour confirmer ses propos, l'homme posa son index sur son nez, lui faisant plisser les yeux de colère.

« Vous êtes un bel enfoiré !

- Je retiens le compliment. Quel âge as-tu ? »

Le plus âgé laissa quelques secondes de flottement avant de susurrer :

« Et pas de mensonge cette fois.

- Dix-sept. Dix-huit dans deux mois.

- Presque trop vieux pour moi… Dommage. »

Harry ne put que sourire à la remarque sarcastique du brun.

« Et toi… Vous ?, demanda-t-il, gêné.

- Trente-cinq.

- Presque trop jeune pour moi… Dommage. »

Le regard bleu-gris sembla le scruter avec encore plus d'attention, probablement pour l'évaluer, pour tenter de discerner ce qu'il convenait de faire. Harry pouvait pratiquement lire sur les traits de son visage la tentation et la raison qui se combattaient en duel. Il ajouta dans un chuchotement moqueur :

« Est-ce vraiment si important que cela ? »

Pour toute réponse, l'homme avala une nouvelle gorgée de café, le déshabillant du regard. Harry se sentit rougir encore plus tandis que l'autre continuait son observation dérangeante, sans fausse pudeur. Ses yeux bleu-gris étaient fascinants, quasi hypnotiques.

« J'ai beaucoup apprécié le spectacle tout à l'heure. C'était très divertissant et terriblement subversif... »

Le ton amusé et moqueur fit sursauter le jeune homme, perdu dans ses réflexions. Il répondit d'un air passablement agacé :

« J'emmerde les foutus bien-pensants qui prétendent soi-disant accepter les homos alors qu'ils détournent le regard parce que c'est outrageant et déplacé de voir deux mecs se rouler une galoche sur un putain de quai de gare ! »

L'homme fut pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable devant l'air hargneux du lycéen et entre deux hoquets, il attaqua :

« Quel vocabulaire, gamin…

- Comme si j'avais tort… Vous pensiez exactement la même chose. Je vous ai vu, inutile de prétendre le contraire.

- Tu veux toujours avoir raison, n'est-ce pas ?

- Parfaitement, tout particulièrement lorsque je sais que j'ai raison !

- Quel fichu caractère ! Tu me rappelles… »

Le businessman observa attentivement Harry et son regard se fit plus nostalgique, presque douloureux.

« Tu me rappelles une personne que j'ai bien connue dans une autre vie.

- Ami ou amant ?, demanda le jeune homme sans curiosité feinte.

- Ami… Mon meilleur ami, en fait. De toute façon, il adorait les filles, pire il vénérait sa femme.

- Mais vous l'aimiez, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ils restèrent face à face sans prononcer la moindre parole pendant de longues secondes avant que le plus âgé ne réagisse aux propos du lycéen.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était dans une autre vie…

- En quoi je vous fais penser à lui ?

- Ta franchise, ton caractère rebelle et frondeur… Physiquement aussi, bien que tu sois beaucoup plus fluet. »

L'homme tapota gentiment sa tête en signe d'évaluation, affichant un sourire moqueur qui fit grimacer Harry.

« Connard.

- On ne t'a jamais expliqué qu'insulter les gens n'est pas le meilleur moyen d'obtenir d'eux ce que tu souhaites.

- Ce que je souhaite… Parce que vous n'en avez pas envie peut-être ? Non, sans rire… Vous êtes pathétique si vous croyez que je vais croire un truc pareil ! »

L'autre ne put s'empêcher de rire face à la détermination colérique du joli brun. Ce rire était un son fort et sensuel qui fit trembler inconsciemment le jeune garçon. Harry se rapprocha de lui, les effluves de son parfum masculin le troublant et l'attirant encore davantage.

« J'ai envie de vous. »

Cette fois, le rire sembla mourir dans la gorge du trentenaire. Harry le fixa sans fausse pudeur de ses yeux émeraude. Il savait ce qui en général faisait flancher ses partenaires, il se haussa sur la pointe des pieds, effleurant de ses lèvres et de son souffle la trachée de l'autre homme. Il devina aisément l'accélération de sa respiration puis, il recula légèrement, affichant un petit sourire satisfait et victorieux. Ce fut une voix beaucoup plus rauque et chargée de désir qui murmura à son intention :

« Tu… Tu es démoniaque, gamin. »

Harry lui adressa un clin d'œil.

« Je sais.

- Suis-moi. »

L'homme attrapa le gobelet de café des mains d'Harry. Il posa un peu trop brusquement les deux tasses en carton à moitié vidées sur le comptoir et sans perdre une seconde, il se dirigea vers la sortie avant du wagon-restaurant. Harry lui emboîta le pas presqu'aussitôt. Ils longèrent les corridors étroits du train à grande vitesse, évitant habilement quelques passagers qui discutaient ça et là, certains usagers râlant ouvertement à propos du retard accumulé depuis leur départ de Paris. Harry bouscula par inadvertance une petite fille qui courait à contre-sens malgré les hurlements de sa mère qui la sommait de s'arrêter immédiatement. Il s'excusa sommairement et accéléra pour rattraper son inconnu. De dos, sa carrure masculine lui parut encore plus sensuelle. Il se dégageait de lui une force animale. L'autre dut sentir qu'il l'observait à ses dépens car il se tourna légèrement et lui adressa un sourire de connivence qui fit rougir furieusement Harry.

Lorsque l'homme s'engouffra finalement dans le tout dernier wagon-compartiment, première classe où était affiché en caractère majuscule « RESERVE », Harry s'arrêta. Ses mains étaient moites, il tremblait légèrement. Il fixa son reflet dans le verre teinté et se trouva minable en réalisant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Malgré toutes leurs disputes, leurs chamailleries, il n'avait jamais trompé Drago en presque un an et là, il allait baiser dans un train, avec un parfait inconnu, si séduisant et désirable soit-il… Juste parce qu'il était furieux, juste parce qu'il voulait se prouver qu'il avait raison, juste parce qu'il n'était pas amoureux du blond…

Ce fut la voix plus douce, presque enjôleuse de l'homme qui le sortit de ses pensées :

« Si tu as changé d'avis, je comprendrais parfaitement, gamin. »

Son regard gris-bleu le scrutait. La gorge serrée, Harry avança d'un pas dans le compartiment et se retourna, fermant la porte en verre teinté. Il était nerveux, tendu. Il tira machinalement les rideaux verts-bouteilles pour calfeutrer complètement le compartiment. Il resta sans bouger, froissant machinalement le tissu rêche et épais jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le souffle chaud de l'homme contre sa nuque.

« Tu penses au blond. »

- Non, répondit Harry d'un ton bien trop acerbe et coléreux pour être crédible, de toute façon, il n'est pas mon petit-ami… Enfin, pas dans le sens où vous l'entendez.

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de forcer les mecs avec qui je couche. Si tu n'es pas certain de le vouloir, tu n'as qu'à le dire et on arrête là. »

Il y eut de longues secondes d'un silence troublant pendant lequel aucun des deux ne bougea. Harry sentait nettement le corps puissant de l'autre homme contre son dos, se pressant sans faux semblant contre lui. Il devinait les mains contre ses reins qui n'osaient le caresser sans son accord et son parfum musqué qui embaumait l'air conditionné du compartiment. Harry voulait plus que tout au monde se sentir à la merci de cet homme séduisant et mystérieux, s'abandonner à son étreinte puissante pour oublier ses doutes et ses craintes. Bien sûr, il avait pleinement conscience de l'immoralité de la situation mais ce n'était plus vraiment sa raison qui gouvernait son corps. Il ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer cette forte attirance. Cette envie furieuse en lui était très différente de tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir jusqu'alors pour Blaise, Drago et les quelques mecs sans importance avec qui il avait baisé. Le désir qui le tiraillait était plus intense, plus violent, plus dangereux aussi et lui brûlait littéralement le ventre. Brusquement, Harry se retourna et plaqua ses lèvres sur la bouche de son inconnu sans plus réfléchir aux conséquences.

L'homme n'était certainement pas du genre à subir ses initiatives sans agir et il prit clairement le pouvoir dans ce baiser qui n'avait rien de romantique. Il pénétra sa bouche et la pilla avec frénésie, le laissant tremblant et sans force. Il le souleva aisément et le plaqua rudement contre l'un des sièges rembourrés. Harry grogna. Les gestes de l'homme étaient probablement trop brusques alors qu'il déboutonnait son jean mais il lui était gré de cette violence sensuelle qui l'empêchaient de trop penser à ce qui l'avait conduit jusque là. Lorsque l'inconnu s'attaqua à son cou, le mordant délicieusement, il haleta péniblement :

« Vous… Tu… as… De quoi… Protéger ? »

Ces paroles hachées montraient clairement son abandon aux caresses prodigieuses de l'inconnu. L'homme lui adressa un sourire amusé. Il se redressa et tendit son bras vers la banquette, derrière eux. Tandis qu'il farfouillait dans la pochette avant de sa valise, il délaissa Harry qui le fixait de ses yeux embrouillés. Après quelques instants, il exhiba un sachet en plastique et reprit narquoisement :

« Ca te convient, gamin ? »

L'homme déchira le bord de l'emballage entre ses dents et le présenta à Harry, en murmurant d'une voix rauque et chargé de désir :

« Charge à toi de me le mettre. »

Harry se redressa suffisamment pour faire face à son amant. Il effleura ses lèvres, juste une caresse sensuelle tandis que ses mains fines glissaient le long de la chemise parfaitement coupée de son inconnu. Il découvrit avec une certaine avidité son torse, tirant sur le tissu en soie pour pouvoir accéder à sa peau. Lorsqu'il atteignit enfin le pantalon sombre, il dégrafa les boutons doucement, fixant le regard bleu-gris sans ciller.

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4 : Arrivée Saint Pancras

**Résumé ****: **Après s'être disputé avec Drago et réconcilié avec sa meilleure amie, Harry se retrouve dans le wagon-restaurant et croise à nouveau l'inconnu du quai. Hésitant, il finit par lui parler et le contact entre les deux est immédiatement sulfureux. Jouant au jeu du chat et de la souris, Harry décide finalement de suivre son inconnu jusqu'à un compartiment réservé et s'abandonne à l'homme mystérieux. Comment va se dérouler cette première confrontation entre Harry et son inconnu ? Quelles seront les conséquences pour le lycéen ? Et pour sa relation avec Drago ? Un début d'explication dans ce chapitre encore totalement centré sur notre brun aux yeux d'émeraude… Bonne lecture à tous, et n'oubliez pas qu'un petit message fait plaisir à l'auteur… A bientôt Lilywen.

PS : J'ai également posté il y a deux semaines le chapitre 26 de la quête des temps nouveaux… Prochain chapitre : sans doute le chapitre 16 de « Opération bébé »…

**Aller simple**

**Chapitre 4 : Arrivée Saint-Pancras**

Harry repoussa très lentement les pans du pantalon au tombé impeccable, laissant apparaître un sous-vêtement aux couleurs sombres. Son attention se porta naturellement vers le tissu tendu qui ne lui laissait que peu de doute sur l'envie irrépressible de l'inconnu à son égard. L'homme le désirait, au moins autant que lui le voulait. Il se sentit furieusement rougir à cette pensée et son regard émeraude se reporta instinctivement vers les magnifiques iris d'un fascinant bleu-gris qui le fixait toujours. Harry ne put retenir un grognement agacé devant l'air clairement moqueur de son inconnu.

« Satisfait de tes premières observations, gamin ?

- Ca… Ca t'amuse beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu n'as même pas idée à quel point… », susurra l'adulte sensuellement contre son oreille.

Harry soupira d'aise, déstabilisé par son souffle chaud sur sa peau tandis que les lèvres douces glissaient inexorablement le long de son cou jusqu'à se perdre à la jointure de sa clavicule.

« Et tu ne me feras pas croire une seconde que le jeu te déplait, trésor…

- Je ne… »

Harry fut coupé dans sa vaine protestation par un baiser rude et dominateur. L'homme ne demandait pas, il exigeait. Cette bouche ne signait pas un traité de paix, elle proclamait une reddition sans aucune négociation possible, le laissant au bord de l'asphyxie. Ses mains puissantes pétrissaient son corps, naviguant de ses hanches à ses reins, remontant inexorablement son tee-shirt pour l'envoyer valser dans un recoin du compartiment. Il frissonna. C'était étrange, presque insupportable, cette sensation suffocante, palpable qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressenti tandis que l'autre le fixait de ses yeux bleu-gris sans faillir. Le petit brun souffla douloureusement. Dieu qu'il le voulait… Tout de suite. Qu'importent les conséquences, les doutes, les remords. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Harry se sentit alors basculé brusquement contre la banquette. Secoué par les soubresauts du train, il hoqueta et l'autre ricana :

« Décidément, il faut vraiment que je m'occupe de tout ici, gamin. »

Avec dureté et impatience, il tira le jean d'Harry, faisant glisser dans le même temps son boxer. Libéré de la compression du tissu, le lycéen grogna. Son érection était si douloureusement tendue et avant même qu'il ne le réalise, une main puissante s'empara fiévreusement de lui. Il se cambra furieusement, un cri bien peu masculin s'échappant de ses lèvres mordues. L'autre se pencha vers lui, l'emprisonnant complètement de son corps et murmura sensuellement à son oreille :

« Refais ça, gamin. »

Harry ne put que s'appliquer à répondre à l'ordre du plus âgé, gémissant faiblement alors que l'autre s'évertuait à le masturber, alternant ferveur endiablée et douceur angélique. Lorsque son inconnu délaissa finalement son sexe, le petit brun pensa réellement qu'il aurait pu le tuer pour se comporter ainsi avec lui. Au lieu de cela, toute forme de protestation mourut dans son souffle quand l'autre s'amusa rapidement avec ses doigts contre son intimité.

Se sentant déjà au bord d'un précipice, le joli brun réalisa à peine quand le plus âgé s'empara du petit sachet en plastique préalablement ouvert et abandonné au pied de la banquette inconfortable. Au prix d'un effort incommensurable, Harry se releva légèrement, s'appuyant sur ses coudes et de ses yeux verts embrouillés par le désir, il vit son bel inconnu dégager sommairement son sexe pour enfiler habilement le préservatif lubrifié. Il ne prenait même pas le temps de se déshabiller complètement. L'homme semblait être dans le même état que lui, agacé par cette urgence à satisfaire. Il allait le baiser, du sexe sauvage, sans concession et en cet instant, il n'aurait su dire qui, de la peur ou de l'excitation, dominait son corps.

« Toujours sûr de toi, gamin ? »

Harry fut surpris autant par la question que par le ton employé par l'homme, empreint de sérieux et d'attention alors qu'il aurait pu le prendre sans aucune considération tant il se sentait désorienté et désireux. Il ânonna difficilement :

« Pu… Putain, baise-moi. »

La réponse sembla le satisfaire puisque l'homme tira brutalement la jambe gauche d'Harry et la posa rudement sur son épaule, le faisant basculer complètement sur la banquette. Une seconde plus tard, le petit brun sentait son sexe lourd et épais contre son intimité. Il expira une grande bouffée d'air tandis que sa peau était étirée, presque douloureusement, l'emplissant complètement. Il avança en lui lentement avec une délicatesse quasi insupportable jusqu'à le posséder totalement.

« Bordel… Tu es tellement bon, gamin… Tellement étroit… »

Le plus âgé recula brusquement et revint en lui si puissamment, si violemment qu'Harry se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Tout son corps était en feu alors que son inconnu malmenait sa prostate à chaque va-et-vient et il s'accrocha désespérément à la nuque de l'homme pour que sa tête ne heurte pas l'un des accoudoirs. Son amant en profita pour le soulever et l'asseoir sur son sexe, se calant contre le dossier rembourré de la banquette. Harry hoqueta :

« Putain ! Encore…

- A tes ordres, gamin. »

Dans un rire rauque, proche d'un aboiement, le plus âgé empoigna ses hanches et le fit retomber durement sur lui et c'était juste trop… Trop bon, trop fort… Harry s'écroula contre le brun, son front posé sur son épaule, s'accrochant désespérément à sa nuque tandis que les mouvements se faisaient anarchiques, toujours plus intenses. Son sexe frottait presque désagréablement contre la chemise à moitié défaite de l'homme. Il ne sut exactement combien cela dura mais il y eut simplement un moment où il rendit les armes, son intimité se resserrant violemment autour du sexe de son inconnu. Il s'écroula contre lui, sans force tandis que l'autre continuait à le besogner farouchement. Il aurait été bien incapable de dire quand son amant atteignit l'orgasme à son tour, se répandant dans le latex au plus profond de son corps. Il le sentit à peine se retirer de lui et enlever le préservatif usagé pour le jeter dans la petite poubelle en ferraille accrochée au mur sous la fenêtre du compartiment. En fait, tout ce qui marqua son esprit embrouillé, ce fut que son inconnu ne le relâcha pas pour autant, au contraire, son étreinte se fit plus ferme.

A l'initiative du plus âgé, ils basculèrent dans un même mouvement, se retrouvant allongés sur la banquette et pendant de très longues minutes, Harry savoura simplement cette chaleur inédite tandis que l'homme caressait gentiment le bas de son dos de petits mouvements circulaires. La respiration encore haletante, le brun lui baisa avec tendresse le front, juste à l'endroit où se trouvait encore le souvenir d'une cicatrice d'un jour d'été où il avait heurté la rambarde de l'escalier chez les Dursley alors que sa pourriture de cousin jouait à la chasse au Harry et qu'il tentait de lui échapper en vain. C'était étrange de se sentir ainsi. Le terme qui vint à l'esprit du jeune garçon était en sécurité. Protéger. Au moins, il avait la preuve formelle de sa folie latente désormais. Il venait de se faire baiser par un parfait inconnu dans un train et il pensait sottement qu'il n'avait jamais été plus… Apaisé de toute sa chienne de vie. Ridicule. Ridiculement romantique. Il ne serait jamais une de ces stupides adolescentes en quête du grand amour. Harry était foutrement fatigué, épuisé même et il n'était pas certain que les muscles de son cul lui accordent une trêve avant plusieurs heures au moins… Il grogna, faisant bouger légèrement le corps de l'autre homme, son torse vibrant agréablement contre ses lèvres.

« Ca va, gamin ?

- Oui… Oui, je crois. »

Un rire clairement moqueur fut la seule réponse de son amant et ce son, quoique plaisant, agaça Harry. Profondément.

« Quoi ?

- Je suis très impressionné. Tu as prononcé une phrase entière sans avoir l'air de vouloir me bouffer tout cru pour ton dîner. En fait, je ne pensais pas que ce soit possible.

- Salo…

- Tsss… Pas de grossièreté, veux-tu ! », l'interrompit l'autre d'une petite claque sur le bas de ses fesses.

Harry se redressa légèrement, fixant les yeux amusés de l'homme, avant de susurrer tout contre les lèvres de son inconnu d'un ton taquin :

« Désolé, _Monsieur_, je ne fais pas dans le SM.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu manques, petit garçon... »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'air pervers qu'affichait l'homme alors qu'il poursuivait :

« Je suis cependant tout disposé à t'initier à cette activité, tu as certaines prédispositions évidentes.

- Ah bon ! Vous croyez ? demanda Harry d'un ton faussement candide.

- Aucun doute sur ce point, trésor. »

Harry asséna un coup léger dans l'épaule de l'homme à l'entente de ce surnom horrible et l'autre lui adressa un sourire gourmand :

« Et tu apprends visiblement très vite… »

Aussitôt, l'homme emprisonna ses poignets, les maintenant solidement derrière son dos, avant de mordiller agréablement sa lèvre inférieure. Harry grogna pour la forme car ce mec était foutrement doué avec sa langue et sa bouche. Rien concernant son inconnu ne pouvait être sans saveur, trop fade. Il était une épice forte, un alcool enivrant et il s'abandonna progressivement au baiser. Ses mains libérées, il serra convulsivement les épaules si puissantes tandis que son amant tenait fermement ses hanches. Ce fut une sonnerie désagréable et stridente qui rompit le charme du petit compartiment. L'autre le souleva comme s'il ne pesait guère plus qu'une poupée, le rasseyant gentiment sur la banquette tandis qu'il fouillait sa valise à la recherche d'un téléphone à la pointe de l'innovation technologique.

Le regard de son inconnu changea assez brutalement. De séducteur et délicieusement pervers, il devint plus dur, visiblement celui de l'homme d'affaire intraitable, songea Harry.

« Oui. C'est pourquoi ? »

Calant l'appareil entre son épaule et son oreille, il regarda son amant écouter distraitement les commentaires de son interlocuteur tandis qu'il ragrafait habilement les attaches de son pantalon. Harry ne bougea pas davantage quand il le vit fouiller dans sa valise à la recherche d'une serviette. Son amant effaça rapidement les traces de son plaisir qui maculait encore ça et là son ventre et reboutonna la chemise à moitié défaite avant de rétorquer avec humeur :

« Ecoutez, Fudge, je me fiche de vos jérémiades. Vous contactez immédiatement Delacour pour qu'il répare votre erreur. Heureusement que j'ai quelques personnes compétentes à la direction car si je ne devais compter que sur des abrutis de votre espèce… »

Le ton cassant sortit Harry de sa contemplation et aussitôt, il s'activa, récupérant ses habits dispersés dans le compartiment. Il ne mit guère plus d'une minute à se rhabiller et se tenait mal à l'aise, dansant d'un pied à l'autre, tandis que l'homme fulminait toujours contre ce dénommé Fudge. Quand l'homme se tourna vers lui et le vit, il asséna froidement à son collaborateur :

« Je suis occupé pour le moment. Je vous rappelle à mon arrivée à Saint-Pancras. »

Harry mordilla nerveusement ses lèvres, ne sachant que dire alors qu'il le dévisageait si intensément. Un instant plus tard, il le vit attraper un carnet dans sa sacoche de travail avant de griffonner rapidement quelques mots. Il replia le papier et d'un pas, il fut tout contre lui, glissant le message dans sa main droite :

« C'était réellement un plaisir, gamin et… n'y vois aucune obligation. Je serai à l'adresse indiquée, à Londres pendant quelques jours… Peut-être plusieurs semaines, je ne sais pas encore exactement… Si tu veux passer, je serai plus qu'enchanté de poursuivre notre petit entretien… »

Le plus âgé passa délicatement son index sur sa bouche. Lentement, il se pencha vers lui et Harry ne tenta pas d'esquiver. Il geignit faiblement lorsque son inconnu mordilla ses lèvres, le frôlant avec la légèreté d'un papillon. Sa langue se joignit à cette agréable découverte, quémandant pour plus. Le lycéen accepta de bonne grâce la proposition et ferma finalement ses yeux d'émeraude pour savourer pleinement le baiser. Il se surprit à apprécier sincèrement cette marque de tendresse et s'abandonna totalement à l'étreinte de l'homme. Ce ne fut que lorsque le besoin d'air se fit trop fort qu'ils s'écartèrent :

« Peut-être à bientôt alors ? »

Harry se contenta d'acquiescer vaguement à la question du brun, pas certain de pouvoir lui répondre d'une voix intelligible. Les yeux bleus-gris le fixaient toujours avec cette intensité brûlante quand le plus jeune se retourna brusquement et ouvrit la porte du compartiment réservé. Sans réfléchir davantage, il partit presque en courant en direction de l'arrière du train pour retrouver son groupe scolaire. Il était arrivé au niveau du wagon restaurant quand il s'arrêta, passablement essoufflé. Il s'appuya contre une des fenêtres, contemplant son reflet, exactement comme il avait observé celui de son inconnu lorsqu'il avait abordé tout à l'heure. Ses mains tremblaient furieusement lorsqu'il regarda le morceau de papier froissé. Une seconde, il pensa le déchirer. Il n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi mais il renonça, le glissant finalement dans sa poche de jean. Il passa son index sur ses lèvres rougies par les baisers de l'homme. Ce fut un hurlement colérique qui le sortit de ses pensées confuses :

« HARRY POTTER ! Ca fait bien une demi-heure que je te cherche partout dans ce maudit train ! Où est-ce que tu étais encore passé ? »

Le brun fixa sa meilleure amie. Les mains posées fermement sur les hanches, elle semblait furieuse :

« Tu te rends compte que j'ai dû te couvrir auprès de Mac Go et que… »

La jeune fille s'arrêta brusquement et murmura beaucoup plus doucement :

« Harry, ça va ? »

Le petit brun se contenta de secouer la tête de gauche à droite en signe de dénégation. Son amie dut se rendre compte à quel point il était pitoyable car ses bras si fins s'accrochèrent à sa nuque et elle déposa de délicats baisers sur sa joue pour le réconforter. Il resta un moment sans réaction avant de répondre à son étreinte, entourant sa taille étroite de ses mains pour la rapprocher davantage de lui. Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsqu'une voix féminine préenregistrée annonça froidement leur arrivée à Londres, gare Saint-Pancras.

A suivre…


	5. Chapter 5 : Privet Drive

**Résumé : **Vive les vacances ! Alors joyeux noël et bonne année à tous avec ce nouveau chapitre d'Aller simple… L'envers de la médaille et le retour à la réalité pour un Harry de plus en plus déboussolé. J'espère que vous apprécierez et me laisserez un petit commentaire à la fin, en tout cas, bonne lecture ! A bientôt, Lilywen.

**Aller simple**

**Chapitre 5 : Privet Drive**

Harry fixait le plafond à la peinture craquelée de sa chambre à Privet Drive. Il n'avait, pour ainsi dire, pas bougé depuis son retour de son voyage scolaire en France, il y a deux jours. Ce fut un coup violent donné contre la porte qui le tira de ses réflexions :

« Eh, Potter. »

Harry se redressa contre son oreiller dépenaillé. Il fixa Dudley une seconde puis se releva complètement et se dirigea nonchalamment vers l'autre garçon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Dudlinouchet adoré ? »

Harry prononça avec sarcasme le surnom dont sa tante affublait son colossal cousin. Heureusement, le jeune brun était leste et il évita l'énorme main qui le visait :

« Ta gueule, la pédale.

- Ouh… Quelle répartie, Big D ! Je suis littéralement terrifié.

- Ta blondasse t'attend en bas.

- Dray est là ?

- Oh, Dray est là ? Comme c'est adorable…, minauda exagérément Dudley.

- Pauvre con… »

Le brun aux yeux d'émeraude se dirigea sans perdre une seconde vers son bureau où régnait une pagaille indescriptible, entre les romans ouverts et les feuilles de dessin laissées à l'abandon ça et là. Il s'agenouilla et attrapa sa paire de baskets qui traînait sous le meuble. Alors qu'il se relevait, il entendit le rire moqueur de son cousin. Il se tenait juste derrière lui, son corps l'effleurant dangereusement. Il pouvait même deviner son souffle lourd contre sa nuque :

« Dans le genre petite tafiole, tu dois être un sacré bon vide-burne, cousin, pour qu'ils reviennent tous à chaque fois, avec cet air de chien bavant, la queue entre les jambes. »

Le brun se retourna vivement et bien qu'il tentât de ne rien laisser paraître, ses yeux émeraude trahissaient irrémédiablement son effroi devant le regard pervers que lui destinait son cousin. Harry tenta alors de le repousser mais sa bourrade n'impressionna guère l'autre garçon qui ricana méchamment :

« Quelle poigne, ma jolie petite tapette !

- Dégage de là, Dudley ! »

Harry se dégagea habilement de l'emprise de son cousin et se réfugia près de la fenêtre. Il était habitué aux moqueries, aux insultes homophobes, aux coups mais pas à ce sourire malsain et à ce regard qu'il aurait, pour tout autre, qualifié d'intéressé. Il ne douta pas une seconde que ce n'était qu'une nouvelle forme de harcèlement de son cousin, un autre jeu encore plus terrifiant qu'instaurait cette brute sans foi ni loi. Il s'adossa finalement contre le mur et faisant fi de ses mains tremblantes, il enfila rapidement ses baskets tandis que l'autre continuait son observation gênante :

« Tu veux peut-être que j'informe ta blondasse que tu descends ?

- Ne te donne pas tant de peine ! Je peux très bien me débrouiller tout seul, merci bien ! », répliqua Harry sèchement.

Dudley s'avança alors vers le brun et d'un geste faussement amical, il tapota légèrement la joue du plus petit, en soupirant théâtralement :

« Quel dommage ! Tu sais pourtant à quel point j'aime aider la famille, n'est-ce pas, Potter ?

- Comme lorsque tu me tabassais avec ta bande, Big D.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil de me rappeler sans cesse mes erreurs de jeunesse, petite pute.

- Tu es totalement barge !

- Tu devrais faire attention à tes fesses. Si tu me cherches trop, tu vas finir par vraiment me trouver, cousin. »

Cette fois, Harry n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver la gifle qui claqua fortement contre sa joue et le petit brun vacilla dangereusement. Il passa aussitôt sa main sur sa peau rougie tandis que l'autre garçon se dirigeait déjà vers la porte, le laissant là avec cette douleur vive et des larmes de rage contenues. Alors que Dudley allait franchir l'entrée de sa chambre, il s'arrêta :

« Oh… Et à l'avenir, préviens ta blonde qu'elle n'est pas la bienvenue ici. Je doute que mon père apprécie que tu transformes sa maison en bordel pour petites pédales et je me ferai une joie de le prévenir si l'un de tes amis ose m'adresser à nouveau la parole. »

La porte claqua la seconde suivante, les gonds menaçant de céder tant Dudley avait utilisé sa force colossale pour marquer à la fois son irritation et sa toute puissance. Harry grogna. Même s'il n'avait jamais cessé de lui tenir tête, il regrettait son physique de freluquet qui lui valait d'être le souffre-douleur attitré de ce crétin homophobe. Dans ces moments-là, il aurait aimé être du gabarit de Drago ou Blaise pour lui faire mordre la poussière comme il en rêvait parfois.

Harry se dirigea vers le miroir, accroché au mur près de son bureau et passa sa main sur sa joue où il savait qu'un hématome apparaîtrait dans les minutes à venir. Il vérifia rapidement sa tenue, son jean élimé et son tee-shirt qui sculptait son torse trop fin. Il soupira. Deux jours qu'il avait imaginé sa confrontation avec Drago, se jouant différents scénarii… A chaque fois, il y perdait l'amitié du blond. Définitivement. Pourtant, il considérait réellement ce fils de lord prétentieux et arrogant comme l'un de ses plus proches amis et l'idée de ne plus pouvoir le considérer comme tel lui était tout bonnement insupportable.

Après un dernier regard dans le miroir, Harry souffla profondément, prenant son courage à deux mains et se dirigea vers les escaliers qu'il dévala à vive allure. Dans la cuisine, sa tante s'activait pour satisfaire les desiderata de son cachalot de fils. Craignant qu'elle ne le retienne pour une nouvelle corvée, Harry ne traîna pas et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Sous le proche, le blond fumait en l'attendant. Il était nonchalamment adossé au mur et ses yeux gris le scrutèrent avec envie dès qu'il se trouva devant lui :

« Suis-moi. »

Sans perdre une seconde, Harry entra dans le garage mitoyen, il savait que le blond le suivrait sans discuter. Il s'appuya contre l'établi méticuleusement rangé de son oncle où trônait la panoplie du parfait bricoleur. Drago s'avança et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, rapprochant leur deux corps :

« Granger et Blaise s'inquiétaient, tu n'as répondu à aucun de leurs messages. »

Les yeux gris le fixaient avec cette intensité sauvage, ce désir brut.

« Tu n'as pas répondu aux miens non plus, Potty.

- Tu es venu pour quoi ?

- A ton avis. »

Cette fois, il n'était plus question de feindre pour les deux garçons un semblant de discussion et Drago l'embrassa furieusement, plaquant violemment son corps contre l'établi, dans une position des plus inconfortables. Ses mains cherchaient avidement la peau du brun, repoussant au passage le tee-shirt blanc qui l'en privait. Harry répondait fiévreusement à cette lutte sensuelle, ses mains agrippant durement la nuque du blond lorsque ce dernier s'écarta brutalement, mettant ainsi fin à leur baiser :

« Dis-moi ce qui se passe…

- Rien.

- Bordel, tu vas me dire ce que tu as, et maintenant ou je te jure que j'écrase ta jolie petite tête contre ce mur, c'est clair !

- Charmant ! Tu n'as pas plus romantique en stock.

- Depuis quand on fait dans la romance tous les deux ?

- C'est toi qui as changé les règles du jeu. Pas moi ! »

Drago le fixait avec rage et il se recula de quelques pas pour ne pas frapper le brun de toutes ses forces. D'ailleurs, il serrait ses mains si fortement que les phalanges paraissaient blanches. Il lui en voulait surtout de le rendre seul fautif de leur situation, niant avoir également sa part de responsabilité dans ce lamentable fiasco. Prenant sur lui une nouvelle fois, le blond affichait un sourire sarcastique lorsqu'il demanda :

« Et pourrais-je savoir quelles règles j'aurais enfreint selon toi, Potty ?

- Je ne t'ai jamais caché que je crois au sexe, à la baise. Pas à l'amour !

- Et depuis quand as-tu l'impression que je suis une stupide adolescente rougissante devant son premier béguin, dis-moi !

- Oh, je t'en prie, Dray… Qui crois-tu convaincre ici ?

- Convaincre ? Bon Dieu, Harry ! Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi. C'est pourtant simple. Alors, arrête de me prendre la tête avec ça, une bonne fois pour toute !

- Blaise, Mione… Même Ron ! Ils l'ont tous compris ! Alors, tu ne me feras pas croire le contraire !

- Arrête de te cacher derrière les autres, Potter ! Il est seulement question de nous deux, là !

- Nous deux ! Il n'y a pas de 'nous deux' ! Il n'y aura jamais de 'nous deux' ! Tu n'as vraiment rien compris !

- Et bien, explique-moi alors !

- Tu l'avais promis. On devait rester libres. Seulement du sexe, sans tabou… sans amour… »

Le dernier mot avait été craché avec tout le mépris et la hargne dont Harry se sentait capable. Le blond s'approcha à nouveau de lui et le poussa violemment contre l'établi. Il l'embrassa, un baiser rapide, dur tandis que le brun se débattait tant et plus, essayant de le repousser, en vain.

« Alors, nous sommes d'accord. Du sexe et pas d'amour !

- Non, c'est faux ! Tu es là. Tu es toujours là et tu attends tellement plus de moi… Plus que je ne pourrais jamais te donner. J'en suis tout bonnement incapable.

- Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé que je sache.

- Si, l'engagement de ne jamais te mentir ! Même ça, je n'ai pas été capable de le respecter et je vais te faire du mal …

- De… De quoi… Tu parles ? »

Drago s'était reculé et sa voix avait curieusement faibli. Ses yeux gris questionnaient muettement le brun. Après de longues secondes, il répéta :

« De quoi parles-tu ? S'il te plaît, réponds… »

La colère furieuse avait laissé place à une résignation fataliste. Harry gardait le visage fermé, n'osant cependant fuir le regard gris, il lui devait au moins cela :

« J'ai couché avec un autre homme. Avant-hier. Dans le train. »

Des émotions diverses se lisaient sur le visage d'habitude si inexpressif de Drago : incrédulité, incompréhension, déception.

« Blaise ?

- Pardon ?

- Je te demande si c'était Blaise.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi...

- Alors qui ?

- Personne.

- Tellement facile. Tu ne crois pas que tu me dois au moins la vérité, Potter.

- Putain ! Je te dis que je ne sais pas.

- Tu… Tu veux dire…

- Oui, j'ai baisé avec un parfait inconnu, satisfait ! »

La réponse cinglante fit à Drago l'effet d'une claque magistrale et Harry s'en voulut aussitôt de s'être laissé emporter.

« Ce… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Vraiment ?

- Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre, Dray. Tu es mon ami et je tiens à toi mais pas comme ça… Pas comme toi… J'en peux plus… De nos prises de tête ! De Mione qui me harcèle pour que je te libère de nos prétendues obligations ! De Blaise qui n'attend qu'une chose, que tu sois à nouveau seul pour qu'il puisse enfin t'avouer qu'il t'aime comme un dingue ! De toi ! Parce que, quoi que tu prétendes, je ne suis pas aveugle et que je ne peux pas t'offrir ce que tu cherches et que ça me rend réellement malade…

- Excuse-moi de ne pas compatir, Potter !

- Si ça t'arrange de tout me mettre sur le dos et que ça te fait te sentir un peu moins mal, et bien soit ! Après tout, je suis le salopard même si tu oublies un peu vite ce qu'on s'était dit au début. Je n'ai juste pas changé d'avis sur toutes ces conneries de couple et d'amour qu'on essaye de nous vendre à tout prix.

- Et moi si ? C'est bien ça… »

Comme acculé aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, Drago se laissa glisser contre le mur. Il se sentait vidé, sans énergie tandis que le plus petit s'asseyait à ses côtés. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes sans rien dire, épaule contre épaule. Drago savait qu'il avait raison. Il avait effectivement changé au fil des mois et il s'était imaginé un avenir commun avec ce petit brun foutrement sexy qu'il aimait un peu trop pour son propre bien. Il avait cependant encore assez d'orgueil et ne comptait certainement pas l'admettre. Ce fut lui qui rompit le silence d'une voix beaucoup plus calme, résignée :

« Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Harry, même si tu t'acharnes de toutes tes forces à prouver le contraire à tout le monde. J'espère juste qu'un jour, un connard aura plus de chance que moi et te fera réaliser tout ce que tu rates avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

Délicatement, il se pencha pour cueillir un baiser sur ses lèvres, juste un effleurement, puis, il se releva :

« On arrête là. »

Harry se contenta d'un bref hochement de tête tandis que le blond sortait du garage. Il resta une heure, peut-être deux, prostré, sans bouger et lorsqu'enfin, il se décida à entrer dans la maison de sa parenté, ce fut le cri perçant de sa tante qui l'accueillit :

« Ah ! Te voilà. Je te cherche partout depuis des heures ! Tu n'as pas fait tes corvées. Tu crois peut-être que le linge se lavera comme par magie. Je te conseille de le faire immédiatement ou ton oncle en sera avisé et tu sais ce qui se passera. »

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Oui, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il risquait et il se dirigea aussitôt vers la buanderie. Il tria d'abord consciencieusement les habits de sa soi-disant famille et lança un premier programme de lavage. Respectant scrupuleusement la règle d'or de sa tante qui était que ses propres fringues ne devaient, en aucun cas, souiller les affaires de leur si précieux Dudlinouchet, il commença à vider les poches de ses jeans, dénichant quelques pièces, un dessin griffonné dans leur hôtel parisien et surtout un papier froissé qu'il avait presque réussi à oublier… Une adresse à Londres.

A suivre…


	6. Chapter 6 : S'échapper du terrain de jeu

**Résumé :**De retour pour un nouveau chapitre d'Aller simple (je sais, ça faisait longtemps… au moins, vous savez que je continue mes histoires…). Les choses se compliquent sérieusement pour Harry entre ses amis, ses amours, ses emmerdes (comme le dit la chanson)… J'espère que cette suite vous convaincra et si le cœur vous en dit, un petit message (d'encouragement) sera toujours le bienvenu ! A bientôt, Lilywen.

**Aller simple**

**Chapitre 6 : S'échapper du terrain de jeu**

Sa tête confortablement calée sur les genoux d'Hermione, Harry était allongé sur les gradins du terrain de rugby. Profitant de cette première véritable journée printanière ensoleillée depuis leur retour de France, il expira une nouvelle bouffée de fumée de cigarette tandis que la jeune femme s'amusait à entortiller ses cheveux entre ses doigts dans un geste tendre.

« Oh… Non, pas maintenant… »

Le ton suppliant d'Hermione surprit Harry et son regard perdu dans le ciel azuré se porta aussitôt vers son amie :

« Quoi ?

- Ronald arrive…

- La bouffeuse d'amygdales est avec lui ? »

Le surnom que venait de donner son meilleur ami à cette harpie de Lavande Brown lui fit chaud au cœur et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire avant de susurrer assez perfidement à l'oreille d'Harry :

« Non, Hannibal Lecter n'est pas là.

- Hé ! Je vous cherche depuis plus d'une heure !, maugréa Ron en arrivant à leur côté.

- Parce que tu as réussi à échapper aux explorations spéléologiques de cette chère Lav' pendant si longtemps, je suis littéralement époustouflé, Ronny d'amour… », ricana moqueusement Harry.

Bien qu'habitué aux sarcasmes de son meilleur ami, Ron se sentit rougir furieusement et bougonna :

« Je dérange, peut-être ?

- C'est bon, Ron, je plaisantais. Inutile de nous jouer la grande tirade de l'outragé. »

Sans rien ajouter, le rouquin prit place devant eux sur un des gradins quand, après quelques minutes d'un silence assez inconfortable, s'avança dans leur direction le capitaine de l'équipe de rugby.

« Weasley… Granger… »

Harry se redressa légèrement, s'appuyant sur ses coudes et lança un sourire ironique au blond qui se pencha pour déposer un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres :

« On vient mater, Potty…

- Désolé de briser tes douces illusions, Dray mais non… Pas cette fois. C'est Mione. En fait, elle trouve le correspondant bulgare de Théo très à son goût.

- Harry !, s'écria la jeune fille en rougissant.

- Tu parles de Krum, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non… Victor, minauda Harry en contrefaisant exagérément le ton de sa meilleure amie.

- Pas mauvais choix, Granger. Il est plutôt pas mal dans le genre, ténébreux taciturne… Enfin, je présume qu'il ne t'intéresse pas pour ses grandes capacités oratoires…

- Il a simplement encore un peu de mal avec notre langue, c'est tout !

- Enfin, Mione, comment peux-tu te montrer aussi critique envers ce cher Victor ?, questionna Harry d'un ton clairement amusé.

- Pardon ?

- Tu n'as pas encore testé sa maîtrise de la langue et peut-être est-il, au contraire, capable des plus grandes prouesses avec celle-ci. »

La jeune fille sembla rougir encore davantage si cela s'avérait possible et Drago ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard d'excuse affligé à son intention :

« En tout cas, je comprends mieux son attitude tout à l'heure. Sache que j'ai dû user de toute ma force de persuasion pour calmer ton bulgare car il était prêt à défier Potty en duel pour le réduire en charpie.

- Moi ?

- Oui, beau brun, il a curieusement pensé que vous formiez un charmant petit couple et il en était visiblement très contrarié. Je l'ai rassuré en lui affirmant que le mec absolument torride couché sur Granger ne jouait définitivement pas dans la même équipe…

- Vraiment ? »

Le ton de la jeune fille trahissait clairement son enthousiasme et Ron se leva sans demander son reste, en lançant à la cantonade un bref « A plus… » sous le regard sidéré de Drago.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a, celui-là ?

- Jalousie, rétorqua Harry. Il commence à réaliser que Brown n'est qu'une sangsue blonde et que ce qu'il considérait comme acquis pourrait lui être volé par le chevalier bulgare…, déclara le petit brun en décochant un clin d'œil complice à Hermione

- Regardez qui vient par là… », ricana Drago en désignant Victor qui montait les gradins pour les rejoindre.

Hermione baissa les yeux, elle semblait brusquement concentrée sur une tache imaginaire sur son jean quand le bulgare à la carrure impressionnante s'arrêta devant eux :

« Plutôt pas mal… Franchement, Dray, il est carrément canon… », soupira exagérément le brun aux yeux d'émeraude en fixant le correspondant.

Harry se releva complètement et tendit une poignée de main franche au colosse bulgare :

« Salut, moi, c'est Harry… Le frangin spirituel d'Hermione… »

Victor plissa les yeux, en signe de concentration, son regard naviguant de la jeune fille au brun. Après quelques secondes, il sembla réagir et adressa un sourire gêné à Harry :

« Victorrr, Victorrr Krrrum… Rrravi de rrrencontrrrerrr vous…, grommela le bulgare dans un accent rauque.

- Quelle putain de voix sexy… On en mangerait !

- Viens donc par là, Roméo ! »

Et joignant le geste à la parole, Drago attira contre lui le corps fin d'Harry, ceinturant sa taille svelte de ses bras puissants et poursuivit naturellement à l'intention du bulgare :

« Excuse-le, Krum.

- Pas prrroblème, Drrrago, pas prrroblème.

- On va vous laisser en tête à tête.

- Mais, Dray, ça devenait enfin amusant, geignit le brun dans une mimique exagérée.

- Inutile de lui faire ton grand numéro, Potty. Il n'est clairement pas intéressé par ton joli petit cul, même si j'ai beaucoup de mal à comprendre comment on peut y résister. »

Harry décocha un clin d'œil complice au capitaine de rugby et se retourna vers sa meilleure amie, lui demandant d'un air implorant :

« Mione, tu m'appelles pour me raconter, promis ? »

La jeune fille se contenta d'un bref au revoir d'un geste de la main aux deux garçons tandis que son meilleur ami se laissait gentiment guidé par le capitaine de l'équipe de rugby vers la sortie, en bas des gradins.

Après quelques minutes, les deux garçons se retrouvèrent finalement devant la porte des vestiaires, riant aux éclats. Harry se retenait tant bien que mal contre l'épaule du capitaine. Sans qu'il en ait réellement conscience, le regard de Drago changea progressivement, d'enjoué à séduit. Naturellement, il poussa le plus petit contre le mur, l'emprisonnant dans son étreinte et il se pencha pour cueillir un baiser sur les lèvres fines. Le rire du brun mourut contre sa bouche dans une tentative de contestation que Drago ignora, poussant plus avant sa découverte. Ses mains commençaient déjà à caresser le corps tendre avec de plus en plus d'empressement et sa langue dériva vers la gorge pâle de son ancien amant.

« Dray… »

A regret, le blond se recula légèrement, observant les traits délicats de son vis-à-vis, sa bouche entrouverte et ses joues rougies par l'émotion.

« Quoi ?

- Je… Je crois que je ferai mieux d'y aller…

- Pourquoi ? Les vestiaires sont vides et j'ai vraiment envie de toi… »

Comme pour prouver ses dires, Drago se rapprocha davantage, appuyant à dessein son entrejambe durci contre les hanches du jeune homme tandis que ses mains glissaient déjà sous la barrière gênante du tee-shirt.

« Arrête. »

Le ton catégorique immobilisa aussitôt le capitaine qui sembla désarçonné pendant quelques secondes, comme s'il avait reçu une claque magistrale.

« Je t'ai demandé d'arrêter. »

Cependant, la colère que Drago devinait dans les yeux émeraude, loin de l'apaiser, le fit trembler d'une rage difficilement contenue :

« Je ne te comprends vraiment plus, Potter !

- Et qu'est-ce qui est si difficile à comprendre ? », questionna ironiquement le brun.

Drago ne s'en laissa pas compter pour autant et empoigna franchement les bras fins du plus petit :

« Tu n'arrêtes pas de clamer à qui veut l'entendre que tout est de ma faute, que j'ai changé mais là, je te proposais juste de la baise sans prise de tête, du sexe et rien d'autre, dans les vestiaires, contre ce mur, peu m'importe… Juste parce que je t'ai trouvé franchement bandant pendant l'entraînement ! »

Le blond serra davantage Harry, le faisant grimacer légèrement de douleur et reprit :

« N'est-ce pas pourtant la seule chose que tu n'ais jamais attendue de moi ?

- Désolé d'avoir froissé votre ego, capitaine. Je ne suis simplement pas d'humeur à me faire mettre et sache pour ton information que je n'ai certainement pas à attendre après toi pour être pleinement satisfait sexuellement… », railla Harry avec toute la hargne dont il se sentait capable.

- Depuis notre dernière discussion, j'ai bien conscience de n'avoir été qu'un distrayant alibi pendant un an et que tu es tout à fait capable de trouver ailleurs ce que je te propose, quitte à te faire foutre par un parfait inconnu dans un train. »

Regrettant aussitôt la dureté de ses paroles, Drago relâcha avec rudesse les bras de son amant et murmura avec résignation :

« Désolé. Je ne voulais pas dire ça.

- C'est exactement ce que tu voulais dire, alors ne t'excuse pas.

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tout soit si compliqué avec toi ? »

Le blond s'adossa finalement au mur, fixant Harry avec une réelle attention. Tandis que ce dernier se contentait d'hausser nonchalamment les épaules, feignant d'ignorer la question, Drago demeurait impassible et après de longues secondes, il murmura :

« Je suis réellement fatigué de me battre pour nous deux…

- Qui te le demande ?

- Personne, effectivement, asséna Drago d'un ton las et résigné, personne. »

Le capitaine de rugby se contenta d'une caresse à peine appuyée sur la joue du brun et se dirigea vers l'entrée des vestiaires. Il s'arrêta après avoir entrouvert la porte :

« Ecoute… J'en ai franchement assez. Je vais me changer et je rentre chez moi ensuite. Inutile de m'attendre.

- Je n'en avais de toute façon pas l'intention. »

Ignorant volontairement le visage défait de son ancien amant, Harry se retourna, quitta l'enceinte du terrain de jeu et avança d'un pas rapide en direction des grilles de son lycée, une curieuse boule d'amertume l'empêchant de respirer convenablement. Il était persuadé au plus profond de lui qu'il avait eu raison d'agir ainsi, de dissuader Drago dans sa nouvelle tentative car le blond lui était bien trop attaché quoi qu'il prétende à ce sujet. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait nier que cette sensation de pincement qui lui tordait l'estomac était des plus déplaisantes. Une fureur couvait dans son sang et ses yeux le brûlaient désagréablement.

Si seulement tout avait pu continuer entre eux comme avant, si seulement il n'était pas aussi profondément convaincu qu'il n'avait aucunement sa place dans l'avenir brillant qui s'ouvrait à Drago, s'il n'avait pas découvert chaque jour un peu plus l'affection démesurée du jeune homme dont il se sentait si indigne… D'ailleurs, une grand part de lui ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre comment ce riche fils de lord anglais, cynique et beau à damner un saint, pouvait s'être entiché réellement de lui. Cela dépassait son entendement, il savait pertinemment ce qu'il valait grâce à sa soi-disant famille et n'avait guère d'espoir quant au sort qui lui était réservé dans ce monde. Drago méritait tellement plus, tellement mieux…

Lorsqu'Harry passa la grille, le vieux concierge aigri lui jeta un regard suspicieux et il se contenta de lui lancer à la cantonade :

« J'ai fini les cours, il y a déjà deux heures. Si vous ne me croyez pas, vous pouvez toujours téléphoner au professeur Dumbeldore… Après tout si vous tenez tant que cela à lui faire perdre son temps et le mien ! »

Il n'attendit pas davantage la réponse du vieil homme qui semblait fulminer tel un animal raclant le sol de ses sabots. Cette image saugrenue qui vint à l'esprit d'Harry d'un Rusard réincarné en un vieux bouc hargneux le fit malgré tout sourire. Après quelques minutes à marcher comme par automatisme en direction de la station de bus impérial la plus proche, Harry s'arrêta, déboussolé.

Et maintenant, qu'était-il censé faire ? Rentrer chez lui, plus tôt que prévu, pour se confronter une nouvelle fois à l'indifférence mauvaise de sa tante, à la brutalité crasse de son oncle ou à la cruauté malsaine de son cousin. Hors de question. Retourner sur ses pas et s'excuser. Expliquer qu'une fois de plus – de trop, ses mots avaient largement dépassé ses pensées, comme à chaque fois qu'il avait repoussé, consciemment ou non, Drago pour que ce dernier se détache un peu plus de lui. Dire qu'il n'avait pas voulu réellement le blesser, seulement le mettre en garde contre lui-même, juste pour qu'il ne voie plus en lui ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais être.

Alors que la porte du bus s'ouvrait à sa hauteur, le chauffeur le héla pour le presser de monter, Harry secoua la tête, de gauche à droite avant de courir précipitamment dans la direction opposée, faisant fi des commentaires outragés des autres usagers qu'il bouscula au passage. Il courut jusqu'à perdre haleine, longeant les artères passantes et touristiques de Picadilly avant de s'engouffrer dans Shaftesbury Avenue. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il courait ainsi, pourquoi, en cet instant où il avait l'impression horrifiante que sa vie se dérobait malgré toutes ses tentatives pour la saisir en plein vol, il voulait le voir, lui plus que tout autre. C'était juste une de ses sortes d'évidence que l'on ne peut s'expliquer rationnellement.

Dès l'instant où il avait retrouvé le papier froissé dans sa poche de jean, il n'avait eu de cesse de se remémorer cet air amusé et moqueur, ces yeux bleus-gris séducteurs qui avaient semblé le défier perpétuellement. Peut-être aussi le fait que jamais il ne s'était senti aussi foutrement bien après avoir baisé expliquait ses souvenirs obsédants. Il n'était cependant pour lui pas question de revoir l'homme. Quoi qu'ait pu prétendre son inconnu, ce n'était que du sexe, pas de lendemain qui chante et d'oiseaux qui gazouillent dans le vent frais du matin et le fait que l'homme avait souhaité le revoir, n'était pour Harry qu'une vaste blague.

Du moins, avait-il essayé furieusement de s'en convaincre chaque fois que son esprit dérivait vers de telles rêveries d'adolescentes en mal d'amour. Seulement la veille, alors qu'il cherchait partout dans sa chambre un recueil de poésie française qu'il devait rendre à Hermione, il avait retrouvé abandonné au milieu du fouillis de son bureau, le message écrit à la va-vite par son inconnu. Juste un numéro et une adresse : « 12, square Grimmaurd, City of Westminster, Londres ». Rongé par la curiosité et cette envie prégnante tapie au creux de son ventre, il avait finalement cherché ce lieu plus précisément sur un vieux plan de la ville que lui avait cédé son oncle d'un air suspicieux. Il avait beau faire preuve d'une mauvaise foi désarmante la plupart du temps, pour cette fois, en l'occurrence, il avait du mal à trouver une justification à son geste et maintenant… Il courait comme un fou, pour fuir ce bordel monumental qu'était sa vie, pour espérer retrouver avec cet homme cette sensation dont il avait si furieusement besoin en cet instant.

Il s'arrêta seulement à l'angle du Queen Theatre, à bout de souffle. Après de longues secondes où il tenta de retrouver une respiration plus calme, il s'engagea dans Wardour Street et longea rapidement la longue rue. Il tourna ensuite dans Old Compton Street et continua d'avancer jusqu'atteindre Dean Street. Au fur et à mesure de sa progression, l'envie de faire demi-tour, de renoncer le tarauda mais une autre part de lui – plus forte - voulait savoir. Savoir s'il pouvait se sentir à nouveau en sécurité, apaisé. Juste encore une fois. Juste pour être sûr que c'était en fait impossible et que rien ni personne n'était capable de combler tout ce vide. Quand enfin, il se trouva devant l'impasse qui menait à square Grimmaurd, il fut surpris par l'étrangeté des lieux : c'était comme un écrin de verdure perdu au cœur du quartier branché de Soho où il avait pris l'habitude de retrouver Drago et Blaise chaque samedi soir. Les maisons aux façades typiquement londoniennes trahissaient une population des plus aisées ce qui confirma le statut social du businessman.

Presque machinalement, Harry décompta les numéros des habitations luxueuses jusqu'à ce numéro 12. Il grimpa les quatre marches qui le menèrent devant un porche blanc. Le sort en était jeté quand il frappa trois coups brefs à l'aide du heurtoir en bronze qui représentait la tête d'un lion majestueux. Après quelques instants, un majordome en uniforme ouvrait la lourde porte.

A suivre…


	7. Chapter 7 : Au 12 square Grimmaurd

**Résumé :** Au dernier chapitre, Drago tente une énième tentative de réconciliation avec Harry mais ce dernier le repousse violemment et s'enfuit. Ne sachant où aller, il se décide à retrouver son inconnu à l'adresse qu'il lui avait indiquée lors de leur première fois : 12, square Grimmaurd. Harry frappe à la porte de la luxueuse demeure londonienne quand le majordome lui ouvre…

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre qui va marquer l'arrivée de nouveaux personnages vous plaira. L'intrigue commence à se nouer autour d'Harry, toujours plus paumé, et son mystérieux inconnu du train. Un petit message d'encouragement est toujours le bienvenu. Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous, à bientôt Lilywen.

**Aller simple**

**Chapitre 7 : Au 12 Square Grimmaurd**

Le majordome, aux cheveux châtains, âgé d'une petite trentaine d'années, fixait Harry d'un air un peu surpris et il se décala sans un mot, sans exiger la moindre explication à sa présence, lui signifiant ainsi qu'il pouvait entrer dans le luxueux vestibule de la propriété londonienne. Il refermait la lourde porte quand une voix forte résonna dans le couloir :

« Dobby… Dobby, c'est le coursier ? »

Un homme, petit, légèrement bedonnant, aux cheveux parsemés, arriva prestement dans le vestibule. Son regard se porta aussitôt sur Harry. Il le détailla sans aucune gêne, ne cachant nullement son agacement à son arrivée impromptue, avant de s'adresser sévèrement au majordome.

« C'est une plaisanterie. Nous avons du travail.

- Je suis navré, Monsieur Pettigrow. Monsieur ne m'avait pas informé de la présence d'un invité ce soir.

- Et vous avez au moins des nouvelles du coursier ?

- Aucune, Monsieur Pettigrow, aucune. »

L'homme que le majordome avait appelé à plusieurs reprises Pettigrow chercha dans ses poches et sortit son portefeuille en s'approchant d'Harry. Il lui tendit plusieurs billets en marmonnant :

« Il se passera de ce type de prestation pour ce soir. Cent livres devraient largement vous dédommager du déplacement.

- Par… Pardon ?, marmonna avec incrédulité Harry en regardant l'argent que lui tendait Pettigrow, vous me prenez pour quoi au juste ? »

Sa voix avait grondé de plus en plus fort dans le vestibule. Le sourire vaniteux de l'homme lui donna l'envie de lui arracher les yeux.

« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ces frivolités. Alors, comme vous correspondez sans nul doute à ses critères… »

Le regard de Pettigrow s'attarda lourdement sur la silhouette puis sur le visage du brun avant de susurrer avec mépris :

« Il ne manquera pas de vous recontacter une autre fois. Je ne vous retiens pas davantage. »

Harry était soufflé par l'arrogance de ce personnage qui le traitait comme un vulgaire gigolo quand une autre voix se fit entendre au loin, il était certain de l'avoir reconnu :

« Alors ce courrier, Peter, tu me l'amènes ou pas ? »

Une seconde plus tard, le visage de son inconnu le dévisageait avec incrédulité :

« Gamin, si je m'attendais à ça…

- Vous pourriez dire à cet homme que je ne suis certainement pas votre pute. »

Le regard gris-bleu se fit un bref instant interrogateur avant qu'il ne remarque la liasse de billets encore dans les mains de son ami. Devinant son sourire railleur, le lycéen se retourna, bien décidé à s'enfuir loin de cette demeure. Il fut cependant arrêté par un bras posé fermement sur son épaule :

« Allez, Trésor, tu ne vas pas déjà partir.

- Ne m'appelle pas tré…

- C'est juste… un simple malentendu, n'est-ce pas, Peter ?

- On doit clôturer le compte financier du projet Carrow and Smith ce soir !

- Je sais. Je suis le boss, tu te souviens, Pete' ?

- Tu n'as pas le temps pour… »

Pettigrow désigna avec suffisance Harry qui asséna avec toute la hargne dont il pouvait faire preuve :

« Baiser une pute !

- Gamin… C'est le vice-président de ma compagnie et accessoirement, un de mes plus vieux amis, alors, s'il te plaît, n'en rajoute pas !

- Un de vos plus vieux amis… Pitié ! Ce n'est quand même pas lui que je vous rappelais l'autre fois. », une grimace de dégoût trahissant l'ébahissement d'Harry.

Son inconnu le dévisageait, partagé entre incrédulité et fou rire, ce qui eut, malheureusement, pour conséquence de renforcer encore la fureur colérique d'Harry. Le plus petit dégagea rudement la main de l'homme de son épaule en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

« Attends… »

Harry fut une seconde fois brusquement arrêté par l'homme qui lui adressa un regard d'excuse sincère et laissa planer quelques secondes de silence. Harry renifla ostensiblement comme pour signifier à son bel inconnu qu'il pouvait continuer.

« Ecoute, j'ai vraiment un travail à finir avec Peter. »

Le regard dédaigneux de Pettigrow exaspéra franchement Harry mais sans se soucier de leur duel visuel, son inconnu demanda :

« Est-ce que tu peux m'attendre… Disons une petite heure… Dans le salon-bibliothèque ?

- Une heure, asséna sèchement Harry, pas une minute de plus, c'est clair ?

- Limpide, trésor !

- Et arrête de m'appeler tré… »

Son inconnu interrompit sa diatribe d'un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres avant de s'adresser d'un ton péremptoire au majordome qui avait suivi silencieusement la conversation entre les trois hommes :

« Dobby, pouvez-vous le conduire jusqu'au salon-bibliothèque et pourriez-vous lui servir du thé et quelques pâtisseries dont Madame Pomfresh a le secret ?

- Comme il vous plaira, Monsieur. »

Le domestique s'inclina respectueusement devant son employeur et fit un signe à Harry qui lui emboîta le pas avant de se tourner et de rappeler un brin moqueur :

« Une heure. Ne m'oubliez pas !

- Aucun risque, gamin, franchement aucun risque », ricana son inconnu en lui adressant un clin d'œil amusé.

Bien qu'un peu déstabilisé par cette sensation étrange face au regard si foutrement séduisant de cet homme, Harry feignit l'indifférence et suivit le majordome. Ils traversèrent un long corridor qui les mena devant une série de portes. Le domestique ouvrit celle au centre et se décala pour laisser passer l'invité de son employeur.

« Monsieur… »

Harry se retourna et ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement au majordome :

« Harry suffira amplement, vous savez. »

Le domestique sembla gêné mais se contenta d'acquiescer dans un infime sourire avant de se retirer de la pièce laissant le jeune lycéen seul. Harry commença à déambuler lentement dans le vaste et confortable salon, se dirigeant d'abord vers la large baie vitrée, passant à côtés des deux canapés au ton crème qui se faisaient face au centre. Très vite, son attention se porta sur l'impressionnante bibliothèque qui couvrait le mur de droite de haut en bas. Tranquillement, le garçon laissa son regard louvoyer d'un livre à l'autre. Parfois, il allait même jusqu'à effleurer les précieuses couvertures de cuir vieillies quand trois coups contre la porte le tirèrent de ces réflexions :

« Monsieur…

- Harry… Juste Harry, insista le brun dans un sourire. »

Le majordome qui portait un plateau chargé de gourmandises et d'une tasse de thé, posa son lourd chargement sur la table basse et fit une nouvelle révérence avant de déclarer :

« J'ai fait préparer du thé Darjeeling mais si vous désirez quoi que ce soit d'autre, Monsieur m'a chargé de vous dire que vous n'aviez qu'à demander.

- Vous pensez qu'ils auront fini dans une heure ?

- Certainement, Monsieur est un homme de parole.

- Vous… », balbutia Harry avec hésitation.

Le domestique le fixait avec une courtoisie évidente, attendant qu'il soit prêt à formuler clairement son propos, ses interrogations.

« Vous le connaissez depuis longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? »

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Dobby se racla la gorge et répondit :

« J'ai toujours connu Monsieur. Mes parents travaillaient pour sa famille déjà à ma naissance.

- Et Pettigrow ? »

Harry avait presque craché ce nom ce qui fit sourire malgré lui Dobby.

« Monsieur Pettigrow ? Depuis une bonne vingtaine d'années, je dirais.

- Ils sont amis depuis très longtemps alors ?

- Oui. Depuis le collège. »

Harry sembla chercher ses mots une nouvelle fois.

« Et il est toujours aussi… désagréable ? »

Le regard confus et décontenancé fut la seule réponse du domestique et aussitôt, Harry s'en voulut d'avoir mis en porte-à-faux le majordome par ces questions indiscrètes et déplacées :

« Désolé. Je comprends que vous ne pouvez pas répondre à une telle question.

- Effectivement. », répondit Dobby, même s'il paraissait bien plus détendu qu'il y a seulement une minute.

Harry lui adressa un sourire sincère d'excuse, puis, s'approcha des diverses viennoiseries et pâtisseries qui étaient disposées sur le plateau et ne put s'empêcher de gémir de gourmandise avant de se tourner vers Dobby :

« On partage ? »

Cette fois, le majordome sembla rougir et le regardait avec stupéfaction :

« Mais ce ne serait pas…

- Convenable ? Oh, allez ! Moi, c'est Harry. Je n'en ai vraiment rien à faire de la bienséance, des bonnes manières ou du fait que vous soyez un employé ici… Et puis, honnêtement, je ne pourrais jamais manger tout, tout seul, non ?

- Je… Je doute que ce soit…

- Je ne le dirai pas à personne, promis ! », répondit Harry en adressant au domestique un clin d'œil complice.

Le brun se cala confortablement dans le canapé et s'empara d'un muffin au chocolat, absolument délicieux. Il le dévora en trois bouchées et dodelina de la tête avec satisfaction :

« C'est un vrai régal ! Allez, ne vous faites pas prier… »

Après quelques instants d'hésitation, le majordome le rejoignit et s'installa rigidement.

« Ne vous inquiétez donc pas pour si peu !

- Ce n'est pas…

- Convenable. J'avais déjà compris… Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous tente ? », questionna le lycéen en laissant son regard navigué à nouveau devant ce méli-mélo de couleurs et saveurs.

Sentant l'air dubitatif de Dobby, Harry se cala plus confortablement contre le dossier du canapé et demanda :

« Muffin à la myrtille ou brownies aux noix de pécan ?

- Je me laisserai plutôt tenté par le second.

- Tant mieux. Ce muffin hurlait mon prénom de façon si désespérée que je n'aurai pu vous le céder sans une âpre bataille qui aurait détruit cette pièce.

- Vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire, c'est une certitude, constata Dobby en souriant au jeune homme.

- Mon comportement vous a choqué ?

- Non.

- Vraiment ?

- Disons que je suis assez habitué avec Monsieur. Il n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler un adepte du conformisme.

- Tu m'étonnes ! »

La réponse avait fusé avec une telle sincérité que Dobby se détendit un peu, comme s'il pouvait en présence d'Harry se passer de l'hypocrite maintien exigé par ses fonctions.

« Pardon. Je ne voulais pas vous paraître… Enfin, vous comprenez.

- Oui… Depuis quand… »

Dobby s'interrompit, mangeant un autre morceau du gâteau, pour cacher sa maladresse et comprenant les doutes de son interlocuteur, Harry n'hésita pas davantage :

« Qu'est-ce que vous alliez me demander ?

- Depuis quand connaissez-vous, Monsieur ?

- Je l'ai rencontré la semaine passée, dans le train. A mon tour de vous poser une question… Est-ce vrai que je ressemble à l'un de ses plus proches amis comme il l'a insinué ?

- Oui.

- Vous savez de qui il s'agit ?

- Je croyais que c'était maintenant à moi de poser une question, non ?, rétorqua Dobby en souriant à son vis-à-vis.

- Mince, vous comprenez vite le jeu, vous ! »

Le regard émeraude pétillait d'amusement quand un carillon horripilant résonna dans la demeure. Dobby se redressa aussi vite qu'un ressort tendu à l'extrême :

« Le coursier, je présume, demanda Harry.

- J'espère, sinon Monsieur Pettigrow va réellement me maudire. Je vais devoir vous laisser, désolé.

- Bien sûr, je comprends… Et c'était sympa de parler avec vous, Dobby.

- Merci, Mons… Harry. »

Le brun se contenta d'un hochement de tête et d'un sourire sincère à l'adresse du majordome tandis qu'il refermait la porte du salon, le laissant seul, dans un silence tranquille. Après quelques minutes, Harry se leva et recommença son exploration de la vaste bibliothèque. Sa découverte s'acheva sur un recueil poétique : « Les illuminations » d'Arthur Rimbaud. Il se cala confortablement dans le canapé, dos à l'entrée et se laissa bercer par la lecture harmonieuse et musicale des poèmes de l'auteur français, sans plus songer au temps passé dans la demeure londonienne.

Ce fut un souffle sensuel dans sa nuque qui le fit se redresser brusquement. Il se tourna à-demi et se confronta aux yeux bleus-gris si séduisants.

« Très bon choix de lecture, gamin. »

Harry se souleva légèrement pour atteindre la bouche de son amant et s'empara doucement de ses lèvres dans un mordillement voluptueux. La réponse fut immédiate, instinctive. Il se sentit habilement basculer contre le sofa, emprisonné entre le corps de son inconnu et le dossier en cuir, sans aucune possibilité de fuite. Encore eut-il fallu qu'il veuille s'enfuir ? D'abord intense et profond, le baiser se fit progressivement plus léger avant de n'être plus qu'un effleurement délicat, souffle contre souffle. Harry murmura finalement dans un soupir :

« Votre travail est enfin fini.

- Peter ne m'aurait certainement pas lâché dans le cas contraire. »

Les yeux émeraude se firent aussitôt meurtriers à la mention de l'arrogant associé de son amant.

« Pettigrow est un connard, un incroyable salopard qui pense que le monde lui appartient.

- Je ne saurai te contredire sur ce point malheureusement. Je me doute qu'il n'a pas été particulièrement agréable avec toi tout à l'heure et de toute façon, il m'a clairement fait comprendre son point de vue sur ta présence ici, il n'y a pas cinq minutes de ça…

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Rien qui ne te concerne.

- Vous plaisantez ?

- Tu…

- Quoi ?

- Tu, pas vous. J'ai l'impression d'avoir deux fois ton âge quand tu me vouvoies.

- Tu as deux fois mon âge, rétorqua Harry s'amusant de son souffle contre la trachée de son amant.

- Merci de me le rappeler aussi charitablement.

- De rien.

- Tu as conscience qu'un tel affront va devoir se payer, gamin. »

Les mains puissantes s'attaquèrent à chaque partie de son corps, ses hanches, ses fesses dans un jeu enfantin tandis que le rire fort, rauque et tellement masculin de son amant résonnait contre sa peau, le faisant frissonner agréablement. Très vite, les chatouilles malicieuses se muèrent en caresses plus franches, jouant avec son tee-shirt qui remontait déjà dangereusement, les laissant après quelques minutes essoufflés.

« Alors ?, questionna Harry.

- Alors quoi ?

- Qu'a-t-il dit à mon propos ?

- Gamin…

- S'il te plaît, susurra perfidement Harry en léchant avec hardiesse le lobe de l'oreille de son amant pour le déstabiliser.

- Tu… Oh… C'est intéressant comme méthode de torture… Tu devrais soumettre ta technique aux polices du monde entier.

- Et encore, ce n'est qu'un aperçu de mes nombreux talents.

- Tu es bien présomptueux, tré… »

Avant même qu'il ne puisse achever sa phrase, Harry avait poussé de toutes ses forces, les faisant basculer tous les deux sur le tapis aux teintes claires et il se trouvait maintenant une jambe de part et d'autre de son amant qui avait faussement grogné de douleur avant de placer instinctivement ses mains sur ses hanches pour le maintenir contre lui.

« Tu disais… »

Dans un sourire séducteur, Harry s'était tranquillement penché pour effleurer de ses lèvres la bouche entrouverte de l'homme dans une piètre tentative d'opposition outragée et après quelques secondes, il s'allongea lascivement sur son amant dont les mains jouaient presque trop sagement avec le bord de sa ceinture :

« Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de discuter avec toi du diagnostic de Peter sur ma santé mentale.

- Tu es donc cinglé de t'envoyer en l'air avec moi.

- C'est un bon résumé.

- Pourquoi ? A cause de mon âge ? »

La question lui valut un rire franc.

« En partie, même s'il est plutôt habitué à ce que mon choix se porte sur d'adorables petites créatures brunes dans ton genre.

- Alors, comme ça, je suis donc ton type de mec ?, questionna faussement Harry tandis que les mains trop sages se faisaient clairement plus aventureuses, glissant sur ses fesses.

- Qui sait ? », répondit malicieusement l'homme d'affaire.

Après quelques secondes de silence où leurs lèvres se cherchaient, se frôlaient, la voix du plus âgé si sensuelle se fit taquine et demanda :

« Et moi, suis-je ton genre d'homme ? »

Harry se releva légèrement, feignant une intense réflexion alors qu'il tapotait sa bouche de son index quand il susurra contre sa bouche :

« Ma meilleure amie, Mione, m'a dit, il n'y a pas si longtemps, que mon mec ne pourra être qu'une personne sexy en diable et définitivement cinglée.

- J'ai donc tous les critères pour combler tous vos désirs, jeune homme.

- Qui sait…, répliqua Harry dans un sourire moqueur. En tout cas, je lui ai répondu que j'avais au moins une autre revendication et que je serai extrêmement intransigeant sur ce point.

- Voyez-vous cela. Et dis-moi, qu'attends-tu de plus ?

- Il faut que cette personne sache baiser !

- Tu es un jeune homme bien exigeant, je trouve, mais sache que… »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de gémir alors que le brun s'amusait à mordiller cette zone si sensible derrière son oreille, cependant, son tortionnaire s'interrompit trop vite, le faisant grogner de frustration.

« Je n'ai pas pour philosophie de fuir les défis qui se présentent à moi… »

Harry hoqueta de surprise quand il se sentit soulevé aisément, comme s'il ne pesait guère plus qu'une plume ce qui était probablement le cas compte tenu de sa carrure fine, pour ne pas dire fluette, en comparaison avec la silhouette athlétique et puissante de son inconnu. A cette pensée, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ils allaient baiser ensemble, une seconde fois. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui il était et il s'en foutait royalement. Il savait seulement qu'il avait furieusement envie de lui, maintenant... Pour oublier Drago, les Dursley, sa vie…

Instinctivement, il noua ses jambes à la taille de l'homme tandis que ses mains jouaient dans la chevelure noire et ondulée qui retombaient jusqu'aux épaules de son amant. C'était agréable de deviner les formes dures et masculines contre son propre corps et Harry se lova davantage contre lui, se laissant enivrer par les effluves de son parfum.

Alors qu'ils sortaient du salon-bibliothèque et que son amant se dirigeait vers les escaliers qui les mèneraient aux étages supérieurs de la propriété londonienne, ce fut cette voix chaude et sensuelle contre son oreille qui le sortit de ses réflexions :

« Trésor…

- Humm…

- Je ne pensais franchement plus te revoir après une semaine sans que tu ne donnes aucun signe de vie. Alors, je me demandais…

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? »

Seul, le silence répondit à cette question car Harry était certain d'une chose : il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la réponse.

A suivre…


	8. Chapter 8 : Entre les draps

**Résumé : **Harry, au dernier chapitre, avait rejoint son mystérieux inconnu et avait rencontré le collaborateur de ce dernier, Pettigrow. Après une confrontation pour le moins houleuse avec celui-ci, le jeune homme se laisse finalement convaincre et reste dans la somptueuse demeure, attendant que le séduisant businessman finisse sa réunion de travail et qu'il le retrouve dans le salon-bibliothèque. Un chapitre difficile pour Harry qui frôle du doigt le mystère qui entoure son inconnu… En attendant le prochain qui verra l'arrivée d'un autre personnage clef, j'espère que cette lecture vous plaira. Un petit message d'encouragement est toujours le bienvenu. A très bientôt, Lilywen.

**Aller simple**

**Chapitre 8 : Entre les draps**

Ce fut une main paresseuse glissant nonchalamment de son torse vers son aine qui le sortit de son sommeil au petit matin. Celle-ci s'aventurait inexorablement vers son sexe, le faisant gronder d'envie. Après de longues secondes, Harry tourna son visage vers son agréable bourreau qui lui renvoya un clin d'œil amusé :

« Salut trésor. »

Agacé par le sobriquet dont l'affublait toujours son inconnu, Harry grogna pour toute réponse :

« 'Jour, vieil homme… »

Feignant l'outrage, le businessman usa de toute sa force pour plaquer le corps fluet du joli brun contre le matelas et se confronta au regard émeraude si profond :

« Tu disais, gamin ?

- Hélas… Tu ne fais que me confirmer une bien triste réalité.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Que de terribles problèmes de surdité touchent parfois les vieilles personnes…, répondit Harry dans un sourire franchement moqueur tandis que ses doigts jouaient tranquillement dans la chevelure brune de son inconnu.

- Tu sais que tu en deviendrais presque vexant, trésor.

- J'en suis absolument navré.

- Tu devrais t'exercer davantage car ta frimousse contrite n'est pas le moins du monde crédible.

- Oh… Vraiment ?, questionna faussement Harry. »

Les yeux bleus-gris le dévisageaient, amusé de leur joute verbale, mais presque aussitôt, cette lueur espiègle laissa place à un désir non feint. Finalement, les lèvres de son amant effleurèrent les siennes dans un fascinant ballet, une esquisse tentatrice avant que ce dernier ne reprenne d'un ton faussement sentencieux :

« Sache pour ton éducation que la bienséance veut que les jeunes impertinents, comme toi, se montrent serviables et charitables envers leurs aînés, et non qu'ils les brocardent à la moindre occasion.

- Je t'ai offert gracieusement mon corps cette nuit. C'est déjà plus que généreux de ma part, non ? »

Le rire fort et rauque de son inconnu résonna à ses oreilles de façon sensuelle :

« Je te l'accorde volontiers, trésor.

- Heureux de te l'entendre dire mais… »

Le reste de la phrase d'Harry mourut dans un gémissement car sans crier gare, son inconnu avait repoussé franchement le drap qui le recouvrait et s'était brusquement emparé de sa virilité. Il le branlait avec force et conviction, le faisant se tordre lamentablement pour plus de sensations affolantes. Les lèvres sensuelles de l'homme parcouraient sa gorge, mordillant par endroit tandis que de sa main restée libre, il dérivait dangereusement vers son intimité. Lorsqu'il l'effleura une première fois de son index, le visage d'Harry se crispa de douleur, sans doute la conséquence de cette nuit intense. Attentif au moindre inconfort, son inconnu stoppa donc toute tentative, l'interrogeant d'un regard silencieux. Après quelques instants, Harry soupira fortement :

« C'est… C'est bon… Vas-y.

- Certain ?, questionna l'homme plus âgé.

- Putain, oui… »

Son ordre tenait plus de la supplique et Harry se morigéna pour cela mais très vite, ses pensées se focalisèrent sur les gestes assurés de son amant. Si jusque là, il lui avait imposé un rythme excessif, il s'amusa à le faire geindre comme une poupée fragile tant il conférait à chaque mouvement une langueur voluptueuse, une douceur lascive. N'y tenant plus, le brun marmonna dans un souffle :

« Tu pourrais y aller une fois pour toutes, bordel ! »

L'homme ricana et souffla contre son oreille sensuellement :

« Je n'ai que deux mains, trésor, alors, j'apprécierai un peu d'aide de ta part… »

Harry le fixa, perdu et son regard sembla parler pour lui car l'autre poursuivit dans un sourire moqueur des plus séduisants :

« Capote. Table de nuit. Tu ne veux tout de même pas que je t'explique quoi faire, non ? »

Si un regard pouvait foudroyer une personne, nul doute que l'homme d'affaire aurait connu les affres de la douleur. Cependant, Harry se montra presque magnanime et surtout bien conscient de son propre intérêt, il se contorsionna habilement, étirant son corps et sa main gauche tapota à l'aveugle le dessus du meuble voisin à la recherche de la précieuse boîte abandonnée la nuit dernière. Il s'empara après quelques secondes du carton et en extirpa l'un des sachets en plastique tant convoité.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire malicieusement alors qu'il jouait avec la petite protection contre ses lèvres :

« J'aurais pourtant adoré que tu m'expliques comment te la mettre… »

Cette fois, ce fut son homme qui grogna confusément d'agacement et d'envie mêlés.

« Cesse donc de jacasser comme une femme et enfile-moi cette putain de capote.

- Monsieur le talentueux businessman devient vulgaire. Impatient peut-être ?

- Tais-toi, trésor. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire tandis qu'il faisait glisser habilement le préservatif le long du sexe dressé de son amant, puis ses mains remontèrent dans une lente caresse le long du torse sculpté de l'homme jusqu'à ses épaules. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de très longues secondes, sans qu'aucun des deux hommes ne songe à bouger : leurs souffles respectifs se confondaient, leurs lèvres s'effleuraient quand son amant s'enfonça enfin en lui.

Ainsi, ils étaient l'un contre l'autre, ils allaient l'un vers l'autre dans un parfait accord et Harry était bien incapable de détacher, ne serait-ce que pour un instant, son regard des sublimes yeux bleus-gris qui le fixaient comme s'il était… Comme s'il était précieux… Important. Impensable. Impossible. Son cœur se contracta violemment quand il réalisa qu'il lui faisait simplement l'amour. Il ne s'agissait pas de baise, pas comme dans le train qui le ramenait à Londres où il y avait eu cette urgence à satisfaire, pas comme cette nuit où tout n'avait été que plaisir sauvage, brut. Non, cette fois était très différente. Pourquoi allait-il en lui avec cette douceur vertigineuse, le laissant toujours plus désireux ? Pourquoi ses mains parcouraient infiniment son corps avec cette délicatesse excessive, comme s'il espérait le marquer à tout jamais de son empreinte ?

Harry le détestait – ou peut-être pria-t-il de toute son âme pour cela. Alors qu'il allait en lui plus profondément encore, il ferma les yeux qui le piquaient trop désagréablement pour ne plus sentir ce regard troublant posé sur lui. Il serra de toutes ses forces le corps contre le sien, avant de s'abandonner dans un ultime spasme et un sanglot étouffé, épuisé et perdu comme jamais il ne l'avait été.

Il ne sortit de cette délicieuse mort qu'au son de la respiration haletante de son amant contre son oreille. Il était écroulé sur lui et l'emprisonnait aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. La bouche affamée naviguait encore paresseusement sur sa peau en sueur et bien qu'il souhaitât ardemment le repousser, le plus loin possible de lui, il n'en trouva ni la force ni le courage. Il tremblait encore de son orgasme.

« C'est… C'est toujours un réel plaisir, trésor… »

Bataillant contre les draps emmêlés, son inconnu se déplaça vers le côté laissé libre du lit. Harry tourna légèrement la tête, observant à la dérobée son amant qui semblait gagner par une douce torpeur : les pleins et déliés de sa poitrine, cette peau légèrement hâlée, maculée encore ça et là des traces de son sperme, cette toison brune que laissait deviner la bordure de la literie. L'homme était d'une sensualité animale, l'archétype du mec sur papier glacé qui le faisait fantasmer depuis qu'il avait compris quelles étaient ses inclinations. Il affolait bien trop son esprit et son corps. Il devait partir pour ne pas y perdre son cœur également.

Ce fut un sourire de son inconnu qui le sortit de ses pensées.

« Je vais prendre une douche… Tu me suis ? »

Tandis que l'homme d'affaire se relevait, splendide dans sa nudité, Harry bafouilla faiblement :

« Je… Je me repose encore quelques minutes, d'accord ? »

Alors que son amant disparaissait dans la pièce voisine, laissant la porte de la salle de bain entrouverte, Harry se faufila hors du lit et lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de la douche, il récupéra ses vêtements éparpillés un peu partout. Il enfila son jean et son tee-shirt, ignorant la désagréable sensation de son sperme sur son ventre et la douleur diffuse que lui procurait le bas de ses reins. Il fouilla du regard la pièce et son attention se reporta sur le bureau en bois d'acajou. Il attrapa une feuille, ne sachant pas quel message lui laisser au final pour apaiser sa foutue conscience. Il ne lui avait rien promis après tout. Il se contenta d'écrire : « _C'est mieux comme ça._ » avant de disparaître silencieusement dans l'escalier de la demeure londonienne.

Il se trouvait dans le luxueux vestibule, sur le point d'ouvrir la majestueuse porte d'entrée quand un toussotement peu discret le fit se retourner vers la dernière personne qu'il aurait souhaité croiser en cet instant. Devant lui, Pettigrow le scrutait dans une évaluation dérangeante avant de ricaner :

« Et ainsi, l'oiseau des rues s'envole au petit matin après avoir satisfait convenablement son client. »

Harry n'éprouva qu'une rage encore plus féroce contre lui.

« Vous vous rêvez si puissant juste parce que vous possédez le monde et que je n'ai rien. Vous pensez que vous pouvez gouverner les gens, moi compris, comme vous gouvernez votre petit personnel, mais vous vous trompez complètement sur mon compte. Jamais, je ne pourrais le laisser me baiser pour son argent tout aussi sûrement que jamais je ne baisserai les yeux devant vous, pas pour quelques miettes de ce qui vous rend si incroyablement fier. »

La colère dans ses yeux émeraude fit sourire encore davantage l'homme bedonnant.

« Quelle noblesse d'âme !, ironisa méchamment Pettigrow.

- Puis-je y aller maintenant ou avez-vous d'autres récriminations à me faire ?

- Loin de moi l'idée de retenir un fantôme… »

Pettigrow se détournait déjà de lui quand Harry l'arrêta brusquement d'une main :

« Un fantôme ? De quoi parlez-vous ? »

Harry regretta un instant son emportement et son geste quand il avisa le regard froid de son vis-à-vis, cependant, il ne s'en laissa pourtant pas compter et insista :

« Il m'a avoué que je lui rappelais un ami la première fois que je l'ai rencontré et vous venez de dire à l'instant que vous ne vouliez certainement pas retenir un fantôme, sans compter qu'hier, vous avez affirmé… Comment déjà… Ah oui, selon vos propres termes, je corresponds sans nul doute à ses critères… », grimaça Harry en contrefaisant exagérément la voix de Pettigrow.

Tandis que l'homme dégageait brutalement sa main, le brun poursuivait avec empressement :

« Je ressemble donc vraiment à cet homme et il est parti. Il l'a quitté… »

Les yeux émeraude fixaient avec attention le moindre tressaillement dans le visage de Pettigrow et son teint semblait plus pâle. Harry avait cette sensation grisante d'être si proche de la vérité quand il hoqueta :

« Oh... Non, c'est un fantôme, vous l'avez dit vous-même… Il est mort, n'est-ce pas ?

- Comme si j'allais vous faire des confidences sur son passé !

- Ca me concerne après tout, rétorqua sans ambages Harry.

- Vous feriez mieux de partir avant que je m'agace pour de bon.

- Vous croyez vraiment m'impressionner avec vos menaces.

- Non mais j'ai cru l'espace d'un moment que vous aviez un tant soit peu de bon sens. Bien que je mette nullement en doute vos… disons… talents, vous n'êtes pour lui rien de plus qu'une gentille distraction et cette petite aventure ne vous mènera nulle part car jamais, il ne pourra tirer un trait définitif sur ce fameux passé que vous semblez tant vouloir connaître. »

Pettigrow se rapprocha de la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit :

« Vous n'êtes clairement pas du même monde et visiblement, vous en avez parfaitement conscience car vous comptiez vous éclipser sans demander votre reste avant que ne commence cette conversation insignifiante et bien, sachez que si j'avais un seul conseil à vous donner, ce serait de vous en tenir à cette sage décision et de ne plus revenir ici pour ne pas réveiller de difficiles souvenirs qui n'amèneront rien de positif, ni pour lui, ni pour vous... »

Harry se sentait bouillir de rage, animé par une envie furieuse d'étrangler cette pourriture. Seize années aux côtés des Dursley avaient laissé des traces au plus profond de son âme et se confronter à Pettigrow ne faisait que le renvoyer à ce que sa parenté avait fait de lui au fil des mois, des saisons : un pauvre gosse qui n'avait sa place nulle part, un orphelin sans aucun intérêt. La seule raison qui expliquait sa présence ici était qu'il ressemblait à un enfoiré de mec mort et que son inconnu espérait exhumer son passé en le baisant. Il se détesta et détesta encore plus son amant quand il pensa que ce regard bleu-gris si troublant, ce regard qui l'avait tant déstabilisé ce matin, ne lui était pas réellement destiné.

« Je me fous royalement de vos conseils. Je me suis toujours débrouillé seul dans la vie et je n'ai pas attendu après lui pour y parvenir. »

Harry se dirigea vers l'entrée, grande ouverte par Pettigrow. Il était à peine parvenu en bas des quatre marches de la demeure londonienne qu'il entendit le claquement de la porte qui se refermait brusquement derrière lui. Il se retourna, scrutant la façade blanche de la somptueuse habitation. Il se sentait encore plus insignifiant, misérable, la fausse note dans ce décor carte postale. Sa tête bourdonnait et son cœur battait bien trop violemment.

Il courut alors à travers les rues encore à peine éveillées, il courut jusqu'à en perdre haleine, se moquant bien des regards intrigués que lui adressaient les quelques piétons qu'il croisa à cette heure trop matinale. Il bouscula malencontreusement une jeune touriste française, occupée à déchiffrer un plan alors qu'il s'engouffrait dans les profondeurs de la station de Picadilly Circus, il s'excusa sommairement et comme un automate, il se dirigea vers la ligne de Bakerloo, en direction de la gare de Paddington. Il ne se passa guère plus d'une minute avant que le ronflement assourdissant du train ne résonne dans la galerie quasi déserte.

Tandis qu'il s'installait dans la première rame de métro, son regard se perdit machinalement vers un jeune homme, blond, assis de l'autre côté. Il ressemblait vaguement à Drago. Quand ce dernier réalisa qu'il était observé, il adressa à Harry un sourire franchement appréciateur. Encore plus paumé, le joli brun se détourna et se concentra sur la fenêtre donnant sur les couloirs interminablement sombres du métro. Maintenant que sa fureur retombait, il avait juste envie de se recroqueviller sur lui-même, de pleurer.

A suivre…


	9. Chapter 9 : Retour à la case départ

**Résumé : **La dernière fois, nous avions laissé un Harry des plus perdus… D'abord par sa nuit avec son mystérieux inconnu… Ensuite par sa confrontation avec Pettigrow alors qu'il s'enfuyait du 12 square Grimmaurd. Les chapitres à venir vont permettre d'en apprendre un peu plus sur le passé d'Harry. Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent fidèlement malgré les délais de publication, merci à ceux qui prennent quelques minutes pour me laisser un petit commentaire positif - Je vous assure que cela compte énormément ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira et vous convaincra… A bientôt, Lilywen.

**Aller simple**

**Chapitre 9 : Retour à la case départ**

« Monsieur Potter… »

Le brun aux yeux d'émeraude ne sembla pas prêter la moindre attention à la remarque qui lui était adressé. Il griffonnait presque machinalement sur le coin de sa feuille les traits d'un visage.

« HARRY POTTER ! »

Cette fois, la voix le sortit franchement de ses pensées, il sursauta alors que le ton de son professeur se faisait clairement plus moqueur :

« Ah… Heureuse d'avoir enfin toute votre attention ! Bien… Reprenons. Pourriez-vous nous préciser la technique du sfumato des peintres de la Renaissance, en particulier dans l'œuvre de Léonard de Vinci ? »

Le brun retint avec toutes les peines du monde un soupir et s'apprêtait à répondre à la question quand la sonnerie stridente annonçant la fin du cours résonna. Son professeur ne put s'empêcher de sourire :

« Et bien malheureusement, je crains que nous ne devions tous patienter jusqu'à jeudi pour avoir la réponse de Monsieur Potter à ce sujet qui semble décidément tous vous passionner. Vous pouvez sortir… »

Le raclement bruyant des chaises sur le carrelage agaça prodigieusement Harry qui rassemblait péniblement ses affaires éparpillées sur sa table. Son regard se reporta machinalement sur les visages qu'il avait griffonnés pendant ces deux heures de cours, il se figea d'effroi en constatant que, sans même en avoir conscience, il avait dessiné encore et encore son inconnu. Il se retint de justesse de froisser de rage les feuilles en avisant le regard interrogateur de son professeur et alors que la salle de classe se vidait de tous ses occupants, la jeune femme se rapprocha de lui et demanda à Harry :

« Monsieur Potter, pourrais-je vous parler quelques minutes ? »

Le brun reporta son attention vers Hermione qui, visiblement l'attendait.

« Vas-y. Je te rejoins plus tard, Mione. »

Sa meilleure amie acquiesça machinalement et sortit de la salle. Dès qu'ils furent enfin seuls, le professeur changea radicalement de statut et ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux bruns :

« Hé ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi peu attentif à mes cours ! Qu'est-ce qui arrive à mon témoin préféré ?

- Parce que tu auras un second témoin à ton mariage, Tonks… Je suis outré !

- Inutile de détourner le propos, jeune homme. Je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse… »

Elle laissa planer un instant de silence avant de murmurer doucement :

« Est-ce que cela a à un rapport avec mon cousin ? Il est passé hier à l'appartement et semblait pour le moins assez déprimé.

- Tu as vu Drago ?

- Oui, il s'est apparemment disputé avec son si charmant géniteur et il a trouvé refuge chez nous pour la soirée.

- Et comment va-t-il ?

- Mieux maintenant… Nous avons longuement parlé. De toi, entre autres choses…

- De moi ?

- Et de la façon dont vous vous êtes séparés vendredi après son entraînement de rugby. »

Harry jeta assez rudement son sac au sol et grogna méchamment :

« Putain ! Il ne peut pas fermer sa bouche ! Oui, on s'est franchement pris la tête parce que Monsieur refuse de comprendre quand on lui explique gentiment que c'est fini.

- Je vois. »

Le sourire empli d'affection de la jeune femme aux mèches roses calma légèrement le jeune homme qui se rassit sur sa chaise avec fatalisme.

« Désolé, Nymph. Je ne voulais vraiment pas crier contre toi.

- Je sais. »

Troublée par la réaction de ce garçon qu'elle avait appris à connaître, puis à aimer comme un fils, elle s'approcha et s'installa sur le pupitre juste derrière lui. Elle passa une main réconfortante dans les cheveux bruns indomptables et elle poursuivit d'une voix apaisante :

« Si tu m'expliquais ce qui ne va pas…

- Tu as quelques heures devant toi.

- A ce point… »

Fixant un point invisible, quelque part sur les nombreuses œuvres des générations d'élèves, punaisées au-dessus du tableau noir, Harry se laissa aller contre le dossier de son siège :

« Dray n'est même pas le problème, tu sais. C'est moi, c'est juste moi. Je voudrais simplement qu'il comprenne qu'il sera bien mieux avec Blaise… Avec n'importe qui d'autre d'ailleurs…

- Je n'aime pas quand tu parles de toi ainsi. Remus non plus d'ailleurs ! Il serait probablement très peiné s'il t'entendait tenir de tels propos à ton encontre.

- C'est un coup bas, ça, Tonks, maugréa le brun.

- A ton service. »

Elle laissa quelques secondes à Harry avant de continuer du même ton serein :

« Alors, si mon cousin n'est pas celui qui explique ton triste minois, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, dis-moi ? C'est ta charmante famille, peut-être…

- Pas vraiment… Je suis toujours le domestique attitré de ma chère tante. Mon bien–aimé oncle n'ose pas poser un regard dans ma direction comme si mon « anormalité » était un virus contagieux qui pouvait le transformer lui aussi en une sale petite tapette. Quant à Dudlynouchet… »

Tonks ne put manquer la légère crispation du corps du jeune homme à la mention du fils Dursley. Malheureusement, elle ne se souvenait que trop bien des rares fois où, à bout de force, Harry lui avait narré les mésaventures qui l'opposaient à cette brute épaisse.

« Il n'est pas un peu trop grand pour jouer encore à la chasse au Harry… », Lança-t-elle dans un sourire forcé.

Le soupir de son futur témoin ne rassura en rien la jeune enseignante. Elle se pencha vers le brun et murmura contre son oreille :

« S'il t'a menacé d'une façon ou d'une autre, tu dois me le dire, Harry. Je suis très sérieuse, cette fois.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. J'avais à peine quatre ans que je savais déjà que je devais me méfier de lui à chaque instant… Il… Il a juste renouvelé un peu sa gamme de jeu récemment… »

Tonks tiqua à la fin de la réponse énigmatique du brun et sa curiosité prit vite le pas sur sa volonté de ne pas brusquer Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ? De quel jeu parles-tu ?

- Ecoute… Je ne tiens vraiment pas à en parler, même avec toi… Ou Remus d'ailleurs, donc inutile de le charger de la mission de me faire avouer. De toute façon, cela ne s'est passé qu'une fois, le week-end où je rentrais de Paris.

- Alors, tu vas me faire une promesse et ce n'est pas discutable. S'il se passe à nouveau quoi que ce soit avec cet imbécile, préviens immédiatement Rem.

- Promis.

- Jurez, crachez si je mens…

- Pitié, Tonks ! Je n'ai pas l'âge de Teddy, tu sais !

- En parlant de ton filleul, tu sais qu'il réclame la visite de son parrain depuis ton retour de France. »

Se sentant quelque peu honteux d'avoir négligé ses obligations envers l'adorable bambin pour se morfondre au sujet de son inconnu, Harry baissa le visage, les joues rougies.

« Hé, Monsieur Potter ! On se calme, ce n'était pas du tout un reproche que je te faisais. On en a parlé ce matin avec Remus et justement… Je voulais te prévenir qu'il devrait passer pour te récupérer chez les Dursley... Nous… Enfin, si tu es d'accord, bien sûr… Nous… On pensait… »

Le rire rentré d'Harry fit sursauter la jeune enseignante et bien que désireux de laisser Tonks s'embrouiller encore un peu dans ses explications fumeuses, le brun préféra couper court en répondant :

« Quand est-ce que Remy devrait passer chez les Dursley ?

- Ce soir et…

- Continue…

- Et si tu es d'accord, bien sûr… On voulait te proposer de rester avec nous jusqu'au mariage ? Après tout, tu es mon témoin et j'ai besoin de tout ton soutien pour gérer mon planning. Je dois faire les derniers essayages, je dois retourner voir le traiteur, le propriétaire de la salle, le groupe de musi…

- Même Rem ne parvient plus à te contrôler, c'est ça ?

- Pas la peine de devenir désagréable, tu sais ! »

L'enseignante se releva. Elle contourna la place d'Harry pour se tenir devant lui, droite, les mains sur les hanches, arborant un air faussement outré avant de se laisser emporter dans un fou rire communicatif. Après de longues secondes, elle retrouva un peu de calme et entre deux hoquets, elle parvint à articuler :

« Allez… Il faut que tu y ailles…Tu ne peux décemment pas être une nouvelle fois en retard à ton cours de littérature française avec le professeur Mc Gonagall.

- Pas un problème…, marmonna Harry pour toute réponse.

- Ah bon… Je te trouve bien téméraire sur ce coup, jeune homme !

- Au pire, Mc Go me demandera de venir avec mon responsable légal et si ça a marché pour toi, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas avec elle.

- Peut-être parce que le Monsieur Durlsey qui s'est présenté à moi – loin du pachyderme rétrograde et homophobe de l'original - avait les plus beaux yeux de miel de toute la création et que j'ai légèrement oublié la raison pour laquelle je devais absolument m'entretenir avec lui après une minute à me noyer dans son regard.

- J'avais été bien inspiré de penser à Rem pour jouer le rôle de mon oncle, n'est-ce pas ? »

Amusée par leur échange, Tonks lui adressa un clin d'œil complice :

« Plutôt oui… »

Tandis que le lycéen rangeait rapidement ses affaires dans son sac, entassant les dessins esquissés pendant ces deux heures de cours, Nymphadora regagna son bureau et poursuivit avec hésitation :

« Je… Je préviens Remus que tu es donc d'accord pour ce soir ?

- Laisse-moi réfléchir davantage : d'un côté, je reste auprès d'une famille qui n'a eu de cesse depuis des années de me prouver à quel point elle vomissait ma présence et de l'autre, je suis avec Rem, Teddy et toi… Franchement, quel choix cornélien mais je vais tout de même opter pour la seconde option. Oui, je crois que tu peux lui dire que je suis tout à fait partant pour qu'il vienne me sortir de mon enfer… »

Entendant pour la seconde fois la sonnerie qui marquait à présent la reprise des cours après la courte pause du milieu de matinée, Harry adressa un sourire à Tonks et après un bref au revoir d'un signe de la main, il sortit de la salle de cours. Il courut à toute allure dans les longs corridors de l'institution typiquement anglaise, faisant fi du règlement qui imposait mesure et discrétion et il arriva juste avant que son professeur de littérature française ne referme la porte de sa salle, à bout de souffle. Mc Gonagall lui lança un regard où s'affichait clairement sa désapprobation. Elle était la rectitude personnifiée et l'idée même d'arriver en retard pour quoi que ce fut devait chambouler si profondément sa conception rigide de la bienséance en société qu'elle ne pouvait dissimuler son incompréhension outragée. Harry, bien conscient qu'il risquait une nouvelle fois de s'attirer l'ire de son enseignante, baissa les yeux et se faufila sans mot dire jusqu'à la place laissée vacante près d'Hermione. La jeune fille lui lança un regard interrogateur. Alors qu'il faisait semblant de chercher son matériel dans son sac, il glissa dans un murmure à son amie de toujours :

« Je t'expliquerai plus tard… Mc Go m'a déjà dans son collimateur… »

Les deux heures suivantes parurent une éternité au garçon qui machinalement reprit ses dessins au crayon. Le portrait du businessman ne semblait jamais devoir rendre suffisamment hommage à la beauté sensuelle et sauvage de cet homme.

Depuis qu'il avait fui le square Grimmaurd, Harry n'avait pu se départir de ces sentiments contradictoires qui le rongeaient littéralement : écœuré de n'avoir été rien d'autre qu'une distraction malsaine pour son amant, déstabilisé de savoir que cet homme cherchait désespérément à se griser, par-delà la mort, de l'image d'un amour perdu à tout jamais. C'était d'ailleurs assez pathétique quand il réfléchissait. Cet homme magnifique était fou amoureux de son meilleur ami et d'après ce qu'il lui avait avoué lors de leur première discussion dans le train qui le ramenait à Londres, cet amour était à sens unique puisque celui à qui Harry ressemblait tant, était pour sa part totalement épris de sa femme. Peut-être que le plus troublant était de penser qu'il se retrouvait bêtement pris au beau milieu de ce imbroglio sentimental, de ce destin digne d'une tragédie de la Grèce antique car l'espace d'un instant, il avait bien failli mettre son cœur dans la balance. Sans compter Pettigrow qui le traitait comme une vulgaire putain, juste intéressé par le fric facile…

« Sombre connard… », grogna Harry entre ses dents serrés.

Hermione se tourna brusquement vers lui et lui adressa un regard surpris. Harry haussa machinalement les épaules, d'un air contrit qui fit sourire son amie. L'instant d'après, la jeune lycéenne si studieuse se concentrait à nouveau sur le discours professoral, notant à vive allure tous les commentaires de leur professeur de littérature française tandis que le brun se perdait une fois de plus dans ses pensées qui le ramenaient inexorablement vers cette chambre au square Grimmaurd : le souvenir des mains masculines pétrissant son corps, l'image de la bouche sensuelle sur sa peau, son sexe l'emplissant profondément et qui lui faisait perdre pied.

Lorsque résonna la sonnerie stridente qui marqua la libération de tous les élèves pour l'heure du déjeuner, comme un automate, Harry suivit Hermione et elle l'informa que le séduisant correspondant bulgare de Théo lui avait donné rendez-vous sur le terrain de rugby.

Le soleil inondait les gradins et alors que son amie rejoignait Viktor, le brun préféra les laisser seuls et prit place en haut de la tribune, observant les mouvements des élèves sur le stade. Agacé par la lumière trop forte et trop brillante pour un mois de juin anglais, Harry s'allongea, une main posée sur son visage pour faire barrage aux rayons agressifs. Il resta ainsi de longues minutes quand un raclement de gorge le sortit de sa torpeur.

« Bonjour Harry… »

Le destin semblait décidément vouloir jouer avec lui. Il se releva tandis que Drago, visiblement mal à l'aise, prenait place à ses côtés.

« Dray…

- Je… J'ai croisé Nymphadora, il y a cinq minutes en sortant de mon cours de chimie. Elle m'a dit que vous aviez eu une petite discussion ce matin... Entre autres choses, à mon sujet… Tu étais… plutôt remonté contre moi, d'après ce qu'elle m'a fait comprendre. Tu sais… Je n'avais vraiment pas l'intention de lui en parler mais tu la connais… Elle est plutôt coriace quand il s'agit de faire cracher le morceau.

- C'est une certitude. »

Les yeux gris de son interlocuteur le fixaient avec une crainte évidente, comme si Drago essayait de percer le mystère qui nimbait toute la personnalité de son interlocuteur, en vain. Finalement, il murmura avec incertitude :

« Tu es toujours furieux contre moi ? »

Harry soupira faiblement et se laissa aller contre le blond, sa tête calée contre l'épaule de son ancien amant :

« Bien sûr que non… »

Un petit sourire espiègle, faisant saillir une fossette sur sa joue droite, marquait le visage de Drago et à la vue de l'air taquin qu'arborait le blond arrogant, Harry roula des yeux avant de poursuivre :

« Jamais je ne pourrais réellement t'en vouloir, Malefoy, tu es irrésistible et tu le sais parfaitement depuis tout ce temps.

- C'est toujours flatteur à entendre.

- Comme si tu avais besoin que l'on flatte ton égo… »

Drago passa son bras autour des épaules du petit brun et ils restèrent, ainsi, côte à côte, dans un silence tranquille et apaisant. Ce fut Harry qui se redressa légèrement après un long moment et se confronta au regard de son ami :

« Tonks m'a dit que tu étais venu trouver refuge chez Rem et elle parce que tu t'étais disputé avec ton père. Tu veux m'en parler, peut-être ?

- Saint-Potter, à la rescousse des causes perdues, j'écoute.

- Ah ! Ah !

- Tu sais ce que tu dirais Granger dans un cas comme celui-ci… »

Les deux garçons imitèrent dans un même ensemble la voix de la jeune fille :

« Cesse de croire que tu es une sorte d'élu, Harry ! »

Chaque fois que l'un des deux lycéens tentait un tant soit peu de reprendre le contrôle, un simple regard vers l'autre les relançait irrémédiablement dans leur fou rire et c'est à bout de souffle qu'Harry parvint faiblement à articuler faiblement après de longues minutes :

« C'est si bon de se retrouver comme au début. »

Drago passa sa main affectueuse sur la joue rougie du brun et dans un sourire, il chuchota :

« Entièrement d'accord… Je… »

Cette fois, le visage du blond se crispa comme s'il craignait un nouvel emportement du brun :

« Je voudrais… »

Il tendit une main franche vers celle d'Harry :

« Retour à la case départ, Potter… Ami ? »

Le dernier mot est tout au plus un murmure et le sourire lumineux que lui adressa Harry le rassura au moins autant que la main qui enserra la sienne scellant définitivement leur accord.

« Ami. Et les amis sont là pour se soutenir, Malefoy… Alors, réponds à ma question ! Quel est le problème avec ton père ?

- Comme d'habitude, il ne jure que par Cambridge… Tu comprends, asséna froidement le blond en imitant la voix autoritaire de son paternel, tous les hommes de notre famille sont passés par Cambridge et il ne peut en être autrement ! Je ne saurai pas le tolérer.

- Et toi, Dray… Que veux-tu ?

- J'ai contacté cette école française au début du semestre et tu sais, je me débrouille vraiment bien en chimie. J'aimerais vraiment travailler dans le domaine de la parfumerie, mais…

- Le Drago que je connais, qui est mon ami, ne se laisserait certainement pas dicter sa conduite. »

Le bras du blond se posa sur l'épaule d'Harry et l'attira à lui :

« Tu as raison, Potter, ce Drago-là ira à Paris et deviendra le plus grand nez de…

- Dior… Guerlain…

- Pourquoi pas ? Pour ma part, j'avais pensé à Saint-Laurent… Plus classe… Plus…

- Malefoy.

- Tu me connais trop bien, décidément.

- Bien mieux que tu ne le croies, Dray. »

Aucun des deux ne songea à se séparer alors qu'au loin une sonnerie stridente annonçait la reprise des cours.

A suivre…


	10. Chapter 10 : Confidences en chambre

**Résumé **: Au cours du chapitre précédent, Harry paraissait de plus en plus perdu, ne parvenant pas à occulter sa nuit avec son mystérieux inconnu. Après une discussion avec Tonks, il se réconcilie avec Drago, mettant un trait à leur histoire tumultueuse pour conserver son amitié et accepte l'invitation de la jeune enseignante de venir passer quelques jours avec Remus, Teddy et elle pour finaliser les préparatifs du mariage…

Pour ceux qui comptent m'en faire la remarque, oui, je sais que je n'ai rien posté depuis pas mal de temps… Mais les événements – et loin d'être plaisants – ont fait que l'écriture a été le cadet de mes soucis… Donc inutile de me demander quand sera postée la suite… Je l'ignore – pour cette histoire, comme pour les autres. J'espère que les vacances arrivant, je vais reprendre un peu mon rythme, mais rien n'est moins sûr. Je vous souhaite, en tout cas, de bonnes vacances pour ceux qui ont la chance d'en avoir… Et une bonne lecture… A bientôt, Lilywen.

PS : Seuls les messages d'encouragement sont les bienvenus…

**Aller simple**

**Chapitre 10 : Confidences en chambre**

Alors que la chambre était encore plongée dans la pénombre, les rideaux occultant complètement les rayons lumineux, Drago s'avança silencieusement vers la silhouette enfouie profondément sous les couvertures. Il s'allongea à ses côtés sans que le bel endormi ne réagisse le moins du monde et de ses doigts caressant, il commença à le taquiner jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne lui adresse un grognement outragé :

« Putain ! Je dors…

- Quel accueil, franchement…

- Dray… », marmonna Harry.

Surpris, la tignasse brune encore plus ébouriffée qu'à l'accoutumée émergea légèrement des draps.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

- Je suis chargé de réveiller la belle au bois dormant… Un baiser pour vous sortir de vos rêves et de votre lit, douce princesse... »

La voix s'était faite plus cajoleuse mais elle ne valut au blond qu'une grimace franchement indignée.

« Traite-moi encore de fille et je te castre, Malefoy… Et pour ton information, je suis malheureusement réveillé, abruti… Grâce à toi !

- Allez, jolie marmotte, c'est pour la bonne cause. Tonton Remus et tata Tonks attendent depuis déjà un bon moment que votre altesse daigne les rejoindre pour le petit-déjeuner… »

Sans se soucier de la réponse amusée de son ancien amant, le brun tenta de prolonger sa nuit, en s'enfouissant à nouveau sous les couvertures, au grand dam de son tourmenteur qui dut aussitôt reprendre ses attaques chatouilleuses.

« Hors de question que tu te rendormes, Potty ! Ma cousine a besoin de son témoin pour finaliser les derniers préparatifs de son mariage… »

Au bout de quelques secondes de cette torture enfantine, ce fut un Harry passablement exaspéré qui envoya valser au loin les couvertures qui le couvraient, affichant ainsi clairement sa nudité. Drago se contenta d'un sifflement admiratif à la vue du corps du brun. Mal lui en prit car malgré la carrure fluette de son ancien amant, il reçut, pour toute réponse, un coup de coude qui lui coupa légèrement le souffle, mais, loin de s'excuser, il répliqua, amusé :

« Que tu n'apprécies pas qu'on te réveille, soit, je veux bien l'admettre, Potty, mais tu ne me feras pas croire une seule seconde que le fait qu'on te fasse savoir que tu es tout à fait baisable au petit matin te dérange également... Je te connais trop pour ça…

- Ferme-la, Malefoy ! Tu as gagné, je me lève… »

Harry tira sur le drap qu'il ceintura autour de sa taille, sans se soucier du regard amusé du blond.

« Je gagne toujours, Potty…

- C'est ça, capitaine. »

Alors que Drago s'allongeait à nouveau sur le lit, ses bras croisés sous sa nuque, arborant un air désinvolte, Harry s'avança vers l'armoire et fouilla à la recherche de vêtements propres. Il se dirigeait vers la petite salle de bain adjacente à sa chambre d'invités quand le blond lui demanda, dans un sourire moqueur :

« Tu veux peut-être que je te passe le savon... »

Retenant à grand peine un éclat de rire, Harry se retourna, il attrapa un coussin abandonné au pied du lit et lui lança un oreiller en guise de représailles.

« Je vais prendre ma douche, Malefoy. Toi, tu vas être un gentil garçon pour une fois et m'attendre ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

Et ainsi, Harry referma la porte, laissant Drago seul dans la chambre pendant un moment. Quand il en sortit, son ami l'attendait toujours, sifflotant avec malice.

« On peut savoir pourquoi tu affiches une telle bonne humeur. C'en est presque irritant de si bon matin.

- J'ai passé une très agréable soirée, voilà tout.

- Ah oui… Vraiment ? »

Le regard émeraude sembla soudain illuminer d'un vif intérêt et Harry s'empressa de rejoindre le blond, s'allongeant à ses côtés sur le lit tandis que Drago paraissait désormais absorbé par l'observation minutieuse des ongles de sa main droite, feignant de ne pas remarquer le brusque changement d'attitude de son ami.

« Et bien, dis-moi… Qu'avait-elle de si agréable, cette soirée ?

- Rien de spécial.

- Oh, non, non, non… »

Lui enlevant toute possibilité de fuite, le brun enjamba aussitôt le corps de son ancien amant, une jambe de part et d'autre de la silhouette sportive de l'athlète. Il souriait avec malice quand il se pencha vers Drago, jouant avec une mèche de cheveux blonds qui retombaient négligemment sur le front de l'autre lycéen.

« Tu ne crois quand même pas que tu vas t'en tirer aussi facilement… »

Drago haussa les sourcils de façon suggestive tandis qu'Harry se reculait, étudiant cette fois avec plus d'attention le visage de son ami. Il poursuivit aussitôt :

« Je crois me souvenir que tu devais aller voir une certaine personne de notre connaissance hier soir…

- Exact. J'ai remis mon dossier d'inscription pour l'école parisienne à cette chère Mac Go.

- Tu le fais exprès. Je me fiche de cette vieille bique de Mac Go comme de ma première barboteuse… Je parle de Blaise, crétin !

- Ah… Blaise… Au temps pour moi ! Je n'avais pas compris… Il faut dire à ma décharge que tu abordes le sujet avec une telle subtilité, Potty.

- Je t'emmerde, Malefoy ! Tu m'as réveillé alors que je dormais encore, le moins que tu puisses faire pour te faire pardonner est de satisfaire complètement ma curiosité ! »

Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'air faussement outragé qu'arborait Harry :

« Soit… », répliqua le blond.

Il se tut ensuite, juste par pure malice et pour faire enrager encore davantage l'autre garçon, ce qui ne manqua pas. Harry croisa ses bras dans une attitude boudeuse qui le rendait si adorable à ses yeux.

« D'accord, inutile de me sortir le grand jeu, Potty… Pas qu'il y ait encore beaucoup à dire d'ailleurs…

- Laisse-moi seul juge, s'il te plaît.

- J'ai été chez Blaise hier après les cours. Je devais le voir pour que l'on finalise notre exposé de sciences et… Disons que j'ai voulu un peu vérifié ta théorie au sujet des prétendus sentiments qu'il aurait à mon égard…

- Ce n'est pas ma théorie mais celle d'Hermione et pour ton information, je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse de prétendus sentiments. Il est totalement dingue de toi. »

La main du blond pianotait machinalement sur la jambe droite d'Harry et après un moment de silence tranquille, Drago répondit dans un sourire amusé :

« Je veux bien reconnaître qu'il m'a paru… Quelque peu troublé lorsque je me suis innocemment penché par-dessus son épaule pour corriger une des réponses qu'il venait de rédiger.

- Retors, pervers, manipulateur. Pourquoi ne suis-je même pas surpris ?

- Quel vil flatteur tu fais, Potty !

- Et ensuite…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore savoir ?, soupira le blond.

- Je te connais, Malefoy et tes yeux parlent pour toi. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ensuite ?

- J'ai été un parfait gentleman.

- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant…, répliqua ironiquement Harry.

- Parfaitement ! Nous avons travaillé pendant deux bonnes heures et quand j'ai finalement dû partir, je l'ai salué d'un très innocent baiser… Disons juste… là… »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Drago fit glisser doucement son index au bord des lèvres du brun. Harry leva les yeux au ciel, clairement amusé par le jeu de son ami.

« Comment a-t-il réagi ?

- Je te trouve bien curieux…

- Tu ne veux pas que je te supplie quand même !

- Et bien… »

Drago s'interrompit, fit mine de réfléchir à la proposition du jeune homme qui décocha un léger coup de poing dans son épaule.

« D'accord, Potty, pas la peine d'utiliser la violence. Cela ne te sied guère et pour répondre à ta question, il a semblé un peu… sonné. »

Harry se redressa complètement et adressa un sourire resplendissant à son ancien amant :

« J'avais raison.

- Je croyais que l'idée venait de Granger.

- Je t'emmerde, Malefoy ! »

Jouant de sa force et de leur proximité, Drago attrapa le plus jeune à la taille et le fit brusquement basculer sur le lit pour le martyriser dans une délicieuse bataille de chatouilles qui les fit hurler de rire. Ce fut un discret cognement sur la porte qui les arrêta dans leur jeu. Harry, essoufflé, cria à destination du visiteur :

« Entrez… »

Un homme aux yeux dorés comme le miel passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et adressa un sourire attendri aux deux garçons qui se relevaient péniblement des draps emmêlés :

« Je dérange ?

- Dis pas de bêtises, Remy… »

Alors que Drago remettait un peu d'ordre à sa coiffure, Harry se dirigea vers celui qui était devenu à ses yeux une sorte de figure paternelle au fil des mois, des années. Il était arrivé dans sa vie l'été de son onzième anniversaire, au moment où il allait intégrer le collège de Poudlard.

Remus avait habité aux Etats-Unis pendant une décennie, il s'y était installé quelques mois avant l'accident tragique des Potter. Anéanti par la nouvelle de la mort de ses amis, il avait d'ailleurs pensé réclamer la garde de l'enfant mais n'ayant aucun lien de parenté directe avec l'enfant, un brillant avocat londonien qu'il avait contacté – un certain Walden Macnair - lui avait simplement énoncé dans un charabia juridique qu'il n'avait absolument aucune possibilité d'en obtenir la tutelle et il avait finalement renoncé, laissant le jeune garçon à la famille de Lily. Après tout, ils étaient bien les plus proches parents de l'enfant. Mal lui en prit et il ne regretta jamais autant un autre de ses choix que cette décision-là quand il revit Harry des années plus tard.

Il n'aurait jamais cru possible de traiter si misérablement un orphelin innocent qui avait déjà connu plus de malheurs que bien des adultes. Il était revenu à Londres pour reprendre les affaires de son père à la disparition de ce dernier et n'ayant jamais oublié le fils de ses amis, il avait aussitôt repris contact avec la sœur de Lily. Il avait perçu les réticences du couple Dursley à l'idée qu'il rende visite au garçon. Pourtant, faisant fi de leurs remarques, au début de l'été, il avait fait en sorte de le croiser alors qu'Harry se baladait seul dans un parc voisin de Privet Drive. La colère qu'il ressentit quand il parla avec lui et qu'il réalisa qu'elle avait été la vie du jeune garçon fut immense et il se promit alors de veiller sur lui et de le guider, de l'aimer comme il le méritait simplement.

Dans les premiers temps, le brun s'était montré méfiant, rebelle ce qui était bien compréhensif au vu de son histoire mais très vite, Remus avait réussi à créer une relation profonde et sincère avec lui. D'ailleurs, il devait à Harry rien de moins que sa rencontre avec sa future femme et la naissance de son précieux Teddy. Maintenant, il voyait ce jeune homme venir vers lui, avec ce sourire qui lui rappelait tant son ami et il lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec affection :

« Bien dormi ?

- Parfaitement... Enfin, jusqu'à ce que l'autre blonde vienne me réveiller sans égard… »

L'air exagérément outré qu'arborait Harry ne trompa personne dans la chambre et Drago s'avança vers le brun en sifflotant malicieusement.

« Je suis vexé, Potty… Horriblement vexé…

- Pauvre… Pauvre petit Malefoy… »

Drago grogna, plus pour la forme car ses yeux brillaient d'amusement au commentaire de son ami. Il toussota légèrement et reprit :

« Bref… Pas que votre compagnie me dérange, bien au contraire, mais je meurs littéralement de faim. Dites-moi, Remus, que Tonks m'a préparé ses délicieux pancakes…

- Une bonne dizaine au moins, répondit Remus dans un sourire complice, elle vous attend dans la cuisine avec Teddy.

- Je me damnerai pour ses succulentes pâtisseries… Allez… Je vous laisse. A plus tard, Potty… »

Sans perdre davantage de temps, le capitaine de rugby déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Harry et disparut par la porte de la chambre laissant le brun et Remus seuls.

« Quel phénomène, ce garçon ! »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire et rétorqua, amusé :

« J'ai toujours eu très bon goût, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je croyais… Enfin, Tonks m'a pourtant expliqué que vous n'étiez plus ensemble. Elle m'a même dit que tu étais plutôt furieux contre lui lorsque vous en avez discuté à la fin de son cours.

- Et elle ne s'est pas trompée… Sur les deux points, d'ailleurs. Disons que depuis, Drago et moi avons aplani nos différends. On est reparti à zéro. Ami-ami et c'est bien mieux ainsi.

- Tonks a également sous-entendu que les choses semblaient encore plus difficiles pour toi à Privet Drive et que tu ne voulais pas en parler... Même avec moi… »

Remus ne manqua pas le raidissement du corps du jeune homme. Il s'approcha et posa une main sur l'épaule d'Harry en signe de réconfort.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Rem.

- Ah… Et que suis-je censé croire ? Explique-moi… Je ne vais certainement pas te faire l'affront de te rappeler toutes les fois où à bout de nerfs, tu as fini par te confier à moi, toutes les fois où tu as évoqué à mi-mots l'attitude de Dudley à ton égard. Ce garçon est mauvais, Harry, vraiment mauvais.

- J'en ai bien conscience, merci. »

Assez violemment, Harry repoussa la main ferme et protectrice de son épaule mais avisant le regard de miel qui le fixait avec cette douceur tranquille, il regretta aussitôt son emportement et bafouilla misérablement :

« Désolé, Rem… Je ne voulais pas…

- Tout va bien… »

Et joignant à ses paroles de réconfort le geste, Remus attira à lui l'adolescent. Il l'enserra dans une étreinte sincère et puissante qui donna à Harry une envie irrépressible de pleurer comme un petit enfant le ferait dans les bras de son père à la suite d'un cauchemar. Après quelques minutes, le futur marié se recula légèrement et releva le menton du garçon. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent quand dans un murmure, il reprit :

« Ecoute, Harry… Je n'aurai pas assez d'une vie pour m'excuser de t'avoir cru aimé et en sécurité auprès des Dursley et d'être resté loin de toi pendant toutes ces années. Jamais je ne me suis aussi lourdement trompé, cependant, il faut que tu ais conscience que désormais les choses ont vraiment changé pour toi… Oh, je sais bien que légalement, je n'ai aucun droit et que je n'en aurai jamais puisque tu seras majeur dans quelques semaines… Mais ce mariage qui va m'unir à Tonks, cette famille avec Teddy, c'est aussi la tienne…

- Rem…

- Chut… S'il te plaît, laisse-moi finir… C'est un sujet que je voulais absolument aborder avec toi avant la cérémonie et je ne parle pas qu'en mon nom, mais aussi de la part de Nymph. Nous en avons discuté ensemble à plusieurs reprises et ce que je m'apprête à te dire, ce ne sont pas juste de belles paroles mais notre décision… Nous ne te considérons réellement comme notre enfant, comme notre fils aîné et quoi qu'il se passe, tu seras toujours ici chez toi. »

Des larmes chaudes avaient commencé à rouler sur le visage d'Harry au fur et à mesure du discours de Remus. Il se sentait submergé par l'émotion. Bien sûr, il avait compris au fil du temps que le couple se souciait beaucoup de lui mais une part de son esprit se refusait à donner trop d'importance à leurs attentions, à leurs inquiétudes aussi sincères fussent-elles, de peur de se retrouver encore avec cette sensation effrayante de vide autour de lui. Il bredouilla faiblement un « merci » sous le regard attendri de l'homme plus âgé.

« Ce point étant réglé, jeune homme, vas-tu enfin me dire ce qui te perturbe tant ces derniers temps ? Est-ce lié à ton cousin comme le pense Nymph ? »

Il aurait été si simple pour Harry de répondre oui, mais il se refusait à mentir alors que Remus semblait si sincèrement inquiet et après quelques instants, il finit par répondre dans un murmure :

« Non… Non, Rem… Je ne vais pas te dire qu'être pour quelques jours loin de cette pourriture ne me réjouit pas, bien au contraire, mais ce n'est pas ça… Ce n'est pas lui… »

Remus n'entendit la fin que parce que toute son attention était tournée vers le brun. Il voyait la rougeur sur ses joues ce qui le ramena quelques années plus tôt lorsqu'Harry lui avait timidement avoué qu'il éprouvait des sentiments troublants pour ce jeune garçon métis, admettant de ce fait son homosexualité pour la toute première fois.

« S'il ne s'agit ni de Drago, ni de Dudley, veux-tu bien me dire de qui il s'agit ? Je pourrais peut-être te conseiller, t'aider à y voir un peu clair…

- Je… J'ai rencontré quelqu'un à mon retour à Londres... Un homme mais… »

Harry s'arrêta, interloqué par l'air encore plus soucieux qu'affichait Remus :

« Un homme… Tu n'aurais jamais employé ce terme pour un garçon de ton âge. Je ne me trompe pas en disant qu'il doit donc être beaucoup plus vieux que toi…

- Euh… Oui… »

La surprise et la colère se disputaient dans les iris dorés de Remus quand Harry reprit :

« En fait… Pour autant que je sache, il est de ton âge.

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Je t'en prie, je n'ai vraiment pas besoin que tu me prouves à quel point je suis ridicule dans cette histoire. J'en ai déjà parfaitement conscience. Qu'est-ce qu'un mec comme lui peut bien foutre avec un pauvre gosse comme moi ? Rien… Absolument rien… Et ça… Ca fait mal, Rem, très mal… Plus que je n'aurai jamais cru… »

A suivre…


	11. Chapter 11 : Entre deux temps, entre

**Résumé **: Au précédent chapitre, tandis que se préparait le mariage de Tonks et Remus, Harry avouait à mi-mots à celui qu'il considère comme un père que sa rencontre avec son inconnu l'avait beaucoup plus marqué et affecté qu'il ne le pensait…

J'espère que la suite de cette histoire vous plaira et je vous souhaite en tout cas une bonne lecture… Merci par avance à ceux qui prendront quelques secondes pour laisser leurs impressions à la fin du chapitre… Et oui, des messages d'encouragement sont toujours les bienvenus. A bientôt, Lilywen.

**Aller simple**

**Chapitre 11 : Entre deux temps, entre deux lieux**

Harry regardait la jeune femme qui tournait sur elle-même, faisant virevolter le taffetas satiné de sa robe blanche. Elle arrêta finalement sa folle danse face au petit brun et lui adressa un clin d'œil amusé :

« Alors, mon témoin préféré, de quoi ai-je l'air ?

- Tu es juste sublime, Tonks. »

Elle hocha de la tête, visiblement très satisfaite par la réponse d'Harry puis effectua un dernier tour sur elle-même. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le miroir en pied pour réajuster ses cheveux ramenés en un élégant chignon sur le bas de sa nuque, fredonnant quelques notes enjouées. Alors qu'elle vérifiait une énième fois l'ensemble de sa tenue, elle avisa l'air préoccupé du jeune homme assis au bord du lit. Sans qu'il ne le remarque le moins du monde, perdu dans ses pensées, elle s'avança jusqu'à s'agenouiller devant le garçon et posa ses mains gantées sur les genoux du garçon.

« Harry… »

Le brun releva vivement la tête. Il ne put manquer l'air inquiet de la future mariée qui le fixait avec attention :

« Hé… Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Dis-moi…

- Rien. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Tu peux me parler de tout ce qui te tracasse, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ne t'occupe donc pas de moi. Je vais très bien et puis, n'oublie pas : c'est ton grand jour, aujourd'hui, répliqua Harry dans un sourire forcé qui ne trompa nullement la jeune femme.

- Tu penses toujours à ton mystérieux inconnu... »

Bien qu'il n'ait perçu aucun reproche dans la voix de Tonks, Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir à la remarque de la future mariée et il se trouva tellement pathétique à se morfondre ainsi, au lieu de profiter comme il se doit de cette si belle journée. Après quelques secondes, il hocha simplement de la tête pour acquiescer aux paroles de Tonks.

En fait, même s'il lui était très difficile de l'admettre, Harry reconnaissait désormais que sa confrontation avec Pettigrow avait au moins eu un mérite : elle lui avait permis d'ouvrir les yeux sur son inconnu pour qui il n'avait été qu'une distraction malsaine. C'était une telle évidence : s'il n'avait pas ressemblé à cet ami disparu, à ce fantôme du passé, jamais l'homme ne l'aurait remarqué sur le quai de la gare, et, s'il essayait d'analyser leur relation de façon objective, il n'avait strictement rien en commun avec le business man, hormis la baise. Pourtant… Pourtant, il savait qu'il n'avait pas rêvé ce putain de regard ce matin-là, ce regard qui l'avait troublé comme jamais auparavant. Depuis lors, il n'avait eu de cesse de se remémorer ce moment et il était à chaque fois encore un peu plus perdu, même s'il était bien décidé à ne lui laisser aucune chance de le blesser davantage.

Les mains de Tonks se firent plus présentes sur ses genoux et le sortirent momentanément de ses réflexions. Emu par la sollicitude de la jeune femme, il lui adressa un sourire qui sembla cette fois bien plus sincère, atteignant indéniablement son regard émeraude si profond et après quelques secondes, il bafouilla :

« Je… Je voulais te dire…

- Je t'écoute… »

La jeune enseignante s'installa à ses côtés et elle déposa un léger baiser sur les joues pâles du brun comme elle le faisait habituellement avec Teddy lorsque l'enfant arrivait en pleurant à la suite d'un cauchemar. Ce geste chamboula encore un peu plus Harry et le conforta dans sa volonté de se confier à Tonks avant le mariage :

« Je voulais vraiment te parler avant la cérémonie…, balbutia le brun, ses joues rougies par l'émotion. Tu le sais déjà, mais, chez les Dursley, je ne me suis jamais senti chez moi. J'ai toujours été pour eux le sale bâtard orphelin qui encombre leur vie. J'avais déjà l'impression d'étouffer dans leur monde si parfait, si factice et quand j'ai finalement compris qu'elles étaient mes préférences, ça a été pire que tout. Je suis devenu à tout jamais une abjection, l'engeance infecte qui les salit aux yeux du voisinage…

- Oh… Harry…

- Tu sais, le plus pénible, c'était à l'école : on nous apprend qu'une famille est censée vous aimer, vous protéger alors qu'eux me haïssent si violemment et j'ai fini par penser qu'ils avaient simplement raison, que j'étais juste un gamin anormal… Indigne de l'affection de quiconque…

- Tu sais très bien que rien n'est plus faux, n'est-ce pas ?

- Disons surtout que j'ai eu la chance extraordinaire de vous rencontrer, Remus et toi… Je n'aurai… Je n'aurai jamais de mots assez forts pour te dire à quel point vous comptez pour moi. Je vous suis tellement reconnaissant pour avoir été là à mes côtés, même aux pires moments, alors que vous n'aviez aucune obligation à mon égard. Je vous dois tout et je vous considère comme ma véritable famille, celle que je me suis choisie et que je n'échangerai pour rien au monde…

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, Harry et dis-toi que Remus et moi sommes parfaitement d'accord. Nous voulions tous deux que tu saches que l'on te considère vraiment au même titre que Teddy, et comme je peux m'inquiéter pour notre petite terreur, je m'inquiète sincèrement pour toi… Et depuis ton retour de France, encore plus.

- Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi s'alarmer, tu sais. Je ne suis pas une poupée en porcelaine, j'ai fait une mauvaise rencontre, je m'en remettrai, c'est aussi simple que ça.

- Ca ne l'est certainement pas autant que tu le prétends puisque tu ne cesses de penser à lui. Et inutile de nier, j'ai vu des esquisses de dessin qui traînait un peu partout dans ta chambre hier soir. Je suppose que c'est lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir, repensant aux dernières ébauches de l'homme qu'il avait réalisées la veille, des nus sans aucune équivoque. C'était à chaque fois des souvenirs de ce moment où son inconnu lui avait adressé cet indescriptible regard. Le sourire un brin moqueur de la future mariée le déstabilisa encore un peu si possible :

« En tout cas, je comprends pourquoi tu as du mal à l'oublier, celui-là et je dois te reconnaître au moins une qualité : entre mon cousin adoré et cette gravure de mode, tu as franchement bon goût en matière d'homme.

- Tonks ! Dois-je te rappeler que tu te maries dans à peine quelques heures.

- Et alors, je suis une artiste, moi. J'aime simplement ce qui est beau, voilà tout. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement à la remarque de la jeune femme.

« Alors, comme ça, tu le trouves pas mal…

- Non, mon chéri, ma dernière toile était pas mal, lui, c'est le plafond de la Chapelle Sixtine de Michel-Ange, tu vois la nuance.

- Oui, je crois que j'ai compris l'idée, soupira d'un air fataliste le brun avant de se laisser retomber lourdement sur le lit, c'est bien là mon problème. Il est bien trop parfait pour moi.

- Je t'interdis de dire une chose pareille et Remus serait tout aussi furieux s'il t'entendait. »

Harry posa son avant-bras sur son visage, lui évitant ainsi de voir l'air agacé de la jeune femme. Il marmonna plus pour lui que pour Tonks :

« C'est pourtant la stricte vérité… Je ne sais même pas ce que j'espérais de tout ça… C'est juste ridicule. Non, '_je'_ suis ridicule. Tu te rends compte que je suis allé le voir chez lui, comme une putain de gamine rougissante devant son premier béguin… Et pourquoi ? Parce que j'avais envie de le revoir, parce que je voulais me sentir à nouveau comme dans ce wagon… Pathétique, n'est-ce pas ?

- S'il n'était pas un minimum intéressé par toi, il t'aurait simplement renvoyé dans tes foyers sans autre forme de politesse.

- Si tu veux… Il m'a laissé entrer, il m'a baisé et je suis parti au petit matin. Cet enfoiré qui lui sert de collaborateur a donc parfaitement raison : je suis rien de plus à ses yeux qu'une petite pute, un pauvre gamin sans intérêt qui s'allonge et écarte les cuisses à la demande. De toute façon, ce n'est même pas moi qui étais dans ce lit avec lui.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- De rien… »

Harry se releva aussitôt, fuyant clairement la future mariée. Il se posa devant le miroir en pied pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux indisciplinés. C'était cependant sans compter sur la détermination coutumière de Tonks qui se planta à ses côtés et lui adressa un regard courroucé :

« Hors de question, jeune homme. Tu m'expliques immédiatement.

- Tu m'emmerdes, tu sais.

- Je sais, c'est mon rôle. Je suis ta mère d'adoption ou pas.

- C'est mesquin, ça.

- J'espère bien ! Si cet homme t'a fait du mal à ce point, j'ai le droit de savoir.

- Il n'a rien fait. C'est moi qui suis un parfait imbécile, pas lui.

- Laisse-moi seule juge.

- Tu ne me lâcheras donc jamais.

- Non.

- Bien… Il se trouve que cet enfoiré est amoureux de son meilleur ami… Ou quelque chose comme ça… Et tu vois, il paraît que je ressemble à ce mec.

- C'est pour cette raison qu'il…

- Oui, apparemment, et le plus affligeant, c'est que son ami est mort, enfin, du moins, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre grâce aux dires de son bras droit… Celui-là, tu l'aimerais beaucoup. A côté de lui, le père de Drago est un exemple de modestie et de courtoisie. »

Les deux se fixaient à travers le reflet du miroir et le silence qui suivit, bien que pesant, se prolongea de longues secondes avant que la jeune femme ne passe son bras autour des épaules du brun et ne murmure à son oreille :

« Et toi, tu es amoureux de lui ? »

Le visage d'Harry se crispa en une grimace explicite.

« Je n'ai jamais cru à ces conneries d'amour.

- Cette nuit-là, tu y as pourtant cru, sinon les paroles de cet homme ne t'auraient pas blessé à ce point.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui. Je ne sais même pas son nom.

- Je ne savais pas le nom véritable de Remus quand tu nous as présentés l'un à l'autre et pourtant, j'ai su immédiatement qu'il n'y aurait que lui et que je l'épouserai un jour. »

Vaincu par l'air déterminé de la jeune femme, Harry soupira exagérément puis déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de Nymphadora :

« D'accord, tu as au moins raison sur ce point. Je me souviens encore parfaitement de la façon dont tu le dévisageais ce jour-là et j'ai très vite compris que ma présence n'était finalement plus indispensable.

- Oh, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir. Il était tellement adorable, avec ce petit air coupable, si séduisant.

- Je me demande encore comment j'ai pu le convaincre de prendre la place de mon oncle. Il était tellement mal à l'idée de devoir mentir aussi effrontément à un membre du corps enseignant, même pour moi… »

A la remarque du brun, le rire cristallin de Tonks résonna dans la petite pièce. Harry la fixait de ses yeux émeraude, il la trouvait encore plus rayonnante et pétillante qu'à l'accoutumée. Il murmura, plus pour lui-même :

« Remus a assurément beaucoup de chance de t'avoir, tu es réellement magnifique…

- Merci, mon ange.

- Tu sais, si j'avais eu mon matériel à dessiner, j'aurai adoré te croquer dans ta robe de mariée.

- Puisque tu parles de tes esquisses, j'hésitais à te le dire aujourd'hui, mais je crois… Enfin, tu vois, c'est… »

La jeune femme s'interrompit. Harry haussa un sourcil circonspect devant l'air brusquement embarrassé de Tonks. C'était pour le moins inattendu, connaissant son caractère entier et franc. Elle semblait chercher ses mots, tortillant les dentelles de son mouchoir impitoyablement.

« Je ne voudrais pas que tu penses que… Tu comprends… »

Le brun ricana et lui adressa un clin d'œil amusé :

« Tu sais que tu m'effraies, là… Allez, crache le morceau…

- Je ne t'ai jamais caché que je trouvais que tu avais un talent artistique incroyable.

- Oh… Je t'en prie, Tonks. Je dessine, oui, mais ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire. »

Elle souffla, haussant les épaules et relevant le menton ce qui trahissait son exaspération à la remarque du brun :

« N'importe quoi ! De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si je ne savais pas que tu allais forcément me répondre ainsi. Du coup, je vois que j'ai vraiment bien fait d'agir comme je l'ai fait. Je suis certaine que tu m'aurais empêché d'envoyer ton dossier. Eh bien, tu veux que je te dise, Monsieur je n'ai aucun talent particulier, Monsieur ce que je fais n'a rien d'extraordinaire, tu es pris à l'école nationale des Beaux-arts de Paris ! »

Abasourdi par la tirade de Tonks, le brun resta les bras ballants, la bouche légèrement entrouverte lorsqu'il balbutia péniblement :

« Tu as… Tu as envoyé mon dossier à…

- Paris, oui.

- Mais…

- Et avant que tu ne te caches derrière cette excuse, sache que Remus et moi avons décidé de te soutenir, financièrement parlant, aussi longtemps que tu en auras besoin. Il est hors de question que tu gâches cette chance unique.

- Je…

- Ce n'est pas négociable. Je n'attends de toi qu'un seul cadeau pour mon mariage, que tu acceptes notre offre. »

Cette fois, Harry sembla sortir de sa léthargie, un doux sourire se formant sur son visage.

« Ils… Ils veulent vraiment de moi. »

Pour toute réponse, l'enseignante se releva et alla fouiller dans son sac d'affaires, arrachant du désordre vestimentaire incroyable une enveloppe chiffonnée. Elle revint vers Harry et lui tendit le courrier silencieusement tandis que les yeux verts étaient écarquillés de stupeur, comme si la lettre que lui présentait la jeune femme rendait la nouvelle un peu plus réelle à ses yeux. Il s'empara de la missive et la décacheta avec brusquerie, extirpant une feuille blanche pliée en trois parts égales. Il parcourut rapidement les quelques lignes et recommença, comme pour s'assurer que son esprit embrouillé n'avait pas mal compris le message. Tonks le laissa faire, patiemment, observant avec amusement la multitude d'émotions qui traversait le visage du joli brun. Après de longues minutes, il chuchota :

« Alors, c'est vrai, tu me le jures ?

- Croix de bois…, répliqua la mariée dans un sourire attendri.

- Je veux que les choses soient claires, tout ce que vous me prêterez, je vous le rembourserai, je n'accepterai qu'à cette condition.

- On s'en doutait un peu, tu sais. J'aurai même été surprise que tu ne le précises pas d'emblée dans notre petit accord. »

Après quelques secondes de fausse réflexion, Harry adressa un sourire complice à Tonks et lui tendit une franche poignée de main dont elle s'empara avec joie :

« Marché conclu, alors ?

- Marché conclu, beau gosse. Si tu savais comme j'ai hâte d'être invité à ton premier vernissage dans une luxueuse galerie d'art de Paris.

- Ou peut-être que je suivrais l'exemple de la meilleure enseignante d'arts de toute l'Angleterre et je ferais partager mes connaissances à de jeunes et talentueux adolescents.

- Tu feras ce que tu voudras, le plus important est que tu exploites tout ton potentiel. »

Harry déposait un dernier baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme quand la porte fut ouverte à la volée par un garnement habillé d'un joli costume gris, dans un tonitruant remue-ménage. Le petit garçon se jeta dans les jupons de sa mère en babillant joyeusement :

« Popa, i'z'attend. »

Il ne se passa guère plus de quelques secondes avant que la petite tornade ne soit suivie par l'image du parfait aristocrate anglais. Drago s'avança vers Harry et ceintura la taille du brun avant de susurrer ironiquement :

« Alors, enfin prêtes les filles ? »

Le brun décocha un coup de coude, faisant geindre son ami tandis que Teddy continuait de sautiller gaiement autour de sa mère.

« Toujours aussi courtois et délicat, beau brun…

- Tu devrais plutôt me remercier de ne pas avoir attenté à ta virilité pour cette réflexion.

- Sans doute… », ricana le blond avant de faire une gracieuse révérence destinée à la jeune femme. Il poursuivit sur le même ton faussement nonchalant.

« Tu es absolument rayonnante, Tonks.

- Merci beaucoup, cousin.

- Mais de rien... Cependant, et n'en déplaise à votre si affolant témoin, ma chère cousine, je crains de ne devoir vous rappeler à vos obligations. Les invités vous attendent déjà depuis un bon moment dans la grande salle et vous n'êtes vraiment pas en avance…

- Toujours aussi rabat-joie, je suis sûr que Monsieur 'balai dans le cul' Malefoy premier t'a envoyé pour demander à Tonks si elle faisait sciemment patienter sa sérénissime seigneurie.

- Non, Harry amour, il ne m'adresse plus la parole depuis que je lui ai annoncé ma décision irrévocable concernant Cambridge. Il a donc sommé Mère de m'envoyer quérir quelques nouvelles, histoire de savoir où vous en étiez des préparatifs. »

Alors que le brun levait les yeux au ciel, signifiant ainsi clairement son agacement, Drago et Tonks ne purent retenir un éclat de rire et après quelques instants, la jeune femme prit sur elle et entre deux hoquets, elle ânonna :

« Je… Je m'en voudrais trop… Vraiment trop d'importuner par mon inconséquente conduite ton si agréable paternel.

- Je crains que la simple idée de passer la journée ici avec cette engeance bourgeoise et parvenue ne le rende d'ores et déjà malade.

- Tu parles… C'est aussi sa famille, non ?

- Oui, Potty, mais pour mon père, toute personne qui n'est pas liée au premier ou éventuellement au second degré à la famille royale, est une abomination qui ne peut que souiller la noble dynastie Malefoy… »

Ce fut un toussotement à l'entrée qui attira leur attention :

« Eh bien, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il dirait s'il apprenait la nature exacte de notre relation. »

Blaise s'avança vers eux. Son regard chocolat se porta presque instantanément sur la main de Drago posée négligemment sur la taille d'Harry. Il foudroya du regard son petit-ami qui s'écarta aussitôt du petit brun en signe d'apaisement.

« On rentre les griffes ma jolie petite panthère…, minauda d'un air faussement contrit le blond.

- Par pitié, épargne-nous la grande scène de réconciliation tout de suite, Dray.

- Oh Potty… A qui veux-tu faire croire que tu n'aimerais pas un petit porn… »

Drago entendit son prénom hurler en même temps par Blaise, Harry et Tonks tandis que Teddy souriait et déclara avec malice :

« L'a fait bêtises, tonton D'ago…

- Oui, c'est ça, terreur. Allez, il faut qu'on y aille maintenant. »

Serrant la petite main potelée de son enfant, Tonks s'avança avec détermination, suivie de près par Harry, Blaise et Drago. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la grande salle de réception où attendaient les invités, ils descendirent d'abord les vastes escaliers, se rapprochant au fur et à mesure du bruit étouffé des conversations et ils allaient passer l'entrée quand arriva vers eux Remus dans un costume sombre et parfaitement taillé. Il avait l'air intemporel avec la lavallière qui lui seyait particulièrement bien.

Un immense sourire marquait son visage tandis qu'il dévisageait la silhouette parfaite de sa future épouse. Il l'embrassa tendrement, d'un baiser presque évanescent puis il ébouriffa les cheveux de leur petite terreur. Son regard se reporta vers Harry qui rayonnait à leur côté. Les grands yeux émeraude du lycéen semblaient débordés d'affection et de reconnaissance et il n'eut pas besoin de demander davantage de précisions pour se douter que Tonks lui avait d'ores et déjà fait part de leur décision quant à la poursuite de ses études dans cette grande école parisienne.

« Alors, cette fois, on y est ! La dame du jour est enfin là et c'est le grand moment. », s'exclama une voix profonde à l'entrée, faisant retourner dans un même mouvement tout le groupe.

Harry sentit alors son cœur bourdonner si brusquement, si violemment qu'il eut l'impression de tomber et, comme si jamais ce moment ne devait se terminer, il vit venir inexorablement vers eux son inconnu. Il était encore plus sublime, le tissu noir de son costume faisant ressortir sa chevelure brune cascadant sur ses épaules et tandis que dans un geste paternel et affectueux, Remus attirait Harry vers lui, il entendit le marié prononcer sa terrifiante sentence :

« Harry, c'est vrai que tu n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de le rencontrer… Je te présente un des plus vieux amis de ton père et le mien également. Il est revenu spécialement sur Londres pour le mariage, mon témoin, Sirius Black. »

Il se tourna ensuite vers l'homme d'affaire qui avait brusquement stoppé son avancée :

« Sirius Black… Voici, Harry… Harry James Potter. »

A suivre…


	12. Chapter 12 : Se réfugier dans l'escalier

**Résumé **: Harry, dans le chapitre précédent, apprend qu'il est accepté dans une école des beaux-arts à Paris… Alors qu'il rejoint les invités pour la cérémonie de mariage de Tonks et Remus qu'il considère comme sa seule famille, il rencontre enfin le témoin du marié… qui n'est autre que son mystérieux inconnu du train. Bonne lecture… J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, et vous pouvez toujours laisser un petit message d'encouragement à la fin… A bientôt, Lilywen.

**Aller simple**

**Chapitre 12 : Se réfugier dans l'escalier**

Harry avait finalement trouvé refuge dans l'escalier, entre l'entrée des cuisines de l'hôtel et les toilettes. Il entendait encore au loin les rires, les conversations, la musique, mais il n'avait plus le cœur à rejoindre les invités au mariage, plus envie de faire semblant que tout allait merveilleusement bien alors qu'il se retenait de hurler son désarroi au reste du monde.

Il avait fait illusion le temps de la cérémonie, des beaux discours, des toasts à la gloire des deux héros du jour. Oh, bien sûr, il était sincère quand il avait souhaité aux jeunes mariés une vie heureuse, comblés de souvenirs aussi précieux que ceux qu'ils garderaient de cette journée magnifique. Avec le petit Teddy, Remus et Tonks étaient ce qui ressemblait à ses yeux à l'image de la famille parfaite.

En l'accueillant comme leur propre fils, ils lui avaient permis de donner un vrai sens au mot « amour ». Ils lui offraient même une chance d'une vie meilleure avec cette école parisienne. Non, décidément, jamais il ne pourrait assez les remercier pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui.

« Alors, Potter, on fuit les mondanités d'usage. Tu ne fais pas honneur à ta fonction de témoin de la mariée. »

La voix traînante du blond avait tiré Harry de ses pensées.

« Je t'ai cherché dans le parc de l'hôtel pendant presque une demi-heure et finalement, te voilà, seul dans ce… »

Drago jeta un regard passablement écœuré au mur de l'escalier à la peinture d'un blanc poussiéreux et poursuivit d'un ton empli de sarcasmes :

« … Ce véritable petit coin de paradis. Je peux ? »

Sans attendre la moindre réponse, le blond s'avança et s'assit à la gauche d'Harry. Ses yeux gris fixaient intensément le joli brun à ses côtés et après un moment, il se pencha légèrement vers lui et sur un ton de confidence, murmura :

« Alors, dis-moi tout… Est-ce le fruit de mon imagination ou quelque chose te préoccupe réellement ce soir ?

- Bravo Sherlock… Je m'incline devant tant de perspicacité.

- Elémentaire, mon cher Watson.

- Tu es pathétique.

- Sache en tout cas que je n'ai pas dû user bien longtemps de mon incroyable sens de la déduction pour deviner que tu n'étais vraiment pas au mieux de ta forme. »

Interloqué par la remarque du blond, Harry se redressa légèrement.

« Ah oui… Et comment l'as-tu compris, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, bien sûr…

- Je suis certain que tu ne l'as même pas remarqué. »

Devant le sourire clairement amusé de son ami, Harry soupira, lassé :

« Quoi ? Qu'étais-je censé remarquer ?

- Le serveur…

- Quel…

- J'ai presque pitié pour ce mec. Cette gravure de mode a reluqué ton charmant minois – ou plus probablement ton joli petit cul - toute la soirée et au moment de ton discours pour les mariés, j'ai cru qu'il allait t'enlever pour te plaquer contre le premier mur venu, histoire que tu daignes enfin remarquer sa présence.

- Je n'ai aucune idée de qui tu parles.

- C'est bien pour cela que je n'ai pas eu à user de mes talents pour comprendre que ça n'allait pas. Le Potter que je connais depuis toujours aurait déjà capturé à tout jamais le cœur de ce pauvre garçon, qui, au demeurant, est tout à fait ton genre.

- Je ne suis pas simplement pas d'humeur à batifoler. »

Drago, qui était pourtant passé maître dans l'art de la dissimulation, affichant en toute circonstance un masque de froideur à l'instar de son paternel, ne cacha nullement son inquiétude et entoura de son bras droit les épaules du jeune homme, l'attirant dans une étreinte amicale et réconfortante.

« Hé, Potty… Si tu m'expliquais enfin ce qui te tracasse… »

Harry songea au parti qu'il devait prendre. Une part de lui aurait aimé se confier au blond mais la simple idée de parler de Sirius Black à son ex lui paraissait un comble d'incongruité. Il ne voulait en aucun cas blessé Drago par une confidence malvenue sur le mystérieux homme d'affaire avec qui il l'avait trompé à leur retour de Paris. C'était son problème, c'était à lui de démêler cet imbroglio dans lequel il s'était enferré en fréquentant un ami de Remus… Un ami de son père, également. Il retint à peine un gémissement à cette seule pensée.

« Je… Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne… »

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de poursuivre qu'une tornade noire se trouvait devant eux. Les mains sur les hanches, Blaise semblait sur le point de foudroyer les deux garçons d'un simple regard.

Harry s'écarta brusquement de l'étreinte du blond. Il allait dire qu'il ne se passait rien, qu'ils n'avaient rien fait. C'était après tout la stricte vérité, pourtant, il se morigéna mentalement d'avoir pensé prononcer une phrase d'une si affligeante banalité, digne des pires mélos de cinéma. Blaise l'aurait écorché vif, à juste titre.

« Ecoute, mon cœur, ce… Ce n'est vraiment pas ce que tu… »

D'entendre le grand Drago, si sûr de lui d'ordinaire, bégayait aussi pitoyablement des excuses fit réaliser à Harry que si lui avait évité l'écueil, le blond avait plongé et commis l'irréparable. La bouche de Blaise se tordit en un sourire mesquin, les poings serrés, le métis semblait retenir des larmes de rage et de déception.

« Ne t'avise même pas de finir cette phrase, Dray, j'ai parfaitement compris de quoi il retourne. J'ai juste été trop naïf de croire que… Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me fatigue…

- Tu te trompes, Blaise, je t'assure que Drago…

- La ferme, Harry ! N'en rajoute pas. »

Et sans laisser une chance aux deux jeunes hommes de lui répondre, Blaise se détourna d'eux et courut en direction de la sortie. Il était blessé, sincèrement et il ne voulait pas leur donner une occasion de l'achever. Ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il n'avait pas toujours su en son for intérieur que cela se terminerait ainsi. Il savait pourtant à quel point Drago était attaché à Harry, il n'avait qu'à se souvenir le nombre incalculable de fois où le blond s'était retrouvé chez lui, à lui faire part de son désarroi face à leur relation destructrice. Pourtant, il avait tellement voulu y croire.

Tandis que le métis s'échappait de la fête de mariage, Drago se prit la tête entre les mains. Là, il pouvait le reconnaître, il était un tel abruti parfois et en l'occurrence, il venait d'atteindre quelque apogée à l'instant. Il n'était pourtant pas sans savoir à quel point Blaise semblait inquiet de sa relation passée avec Harry. La veille encore, son petit-ami lui avait posé timidement la question de ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour le brun. Même s'il avait eu conscience de l'importance de la demande du métis, il avait préféré botter en touche, préférant poursuivre l'exploration de la peau délicieusement sucrée de son cou d'une multitude de baisers et leurs jeux de plus en plus sensuels. Il n'était pas dans sa nature de vivre avec des regrets mais, là, il se maudissait d'avoir blessé Blaise et, malheureusement, il ne pouvait blâmer personne d'autre que lui pour cet incroyable fiasco.

« Putain… Quel con…

- Là, je ne vais pas te contredire, tu as été parfaitement crétin sur ce coup…

- Merci, Harry. Comme si j'avais besoin de tes encouragements… Tu sais, je me sens suffisamment mal comme ça, inutile d'en rajouter.

- Eh bien ! Pourtant, tu vas devoir m'écouter car je n'en ai pas fini avec toi ! Blaise est totalement dingue de toi et si tu en doutais encore, je crois que ce qui vient de se passer ne peut que te confirmer que tu as le pouvoir de le briser… Reste à savoir si tu comptes rester avec moi à te morfondre dans ce véritable coin de paradis comme tu le disais si bien il y a quelques minutes, ou si tu le poursuis, histoire de lui prouver que je ne suis plus rien pour toi et que lui seul t'importe désormais. »

Le blond se redressa aussitôt, un air clairement résolu sur son visage aux traits si réguliers. Il serra brièvement Harry dans ses bras :

« Tu as raison. Il va m'écouter, foi de Malefoy ! Et s'il faut que je l'attache à mon lit pour cela… Et bien… »

Drago laissa sa phrase en suspens, affichant un sourire clairement lubrique qui affligea Harry autant qu'il le rassura sur la suite des événements. Blaise n'avait aucune chance, il était bien placé pour savoir qu'on ne pouvait rien contre le blond quand ses yeux gris brillaient ainsi de détermination.

« Quant à toi, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui te préoccupe autant mais sache que je ne suis pas le seul à m'inquiéter pour toi. »

Le brun soupira, ne cachant nullement son exaspération face à l'ingérence de Drago dans sa vie privée mais ce dernier n'en tint pas compte et poursuivit comme si de rien était :

« Tonks m'a demandé de te retrouver quand tu t'es éclipsé de la salle de réception. Elle paraissait sincèrement soucieuse et j'aurai même volontiers parié qu'elle savait visiblement quelque chose que j'ignore à ton sujet. »

Harry redressa brusquement la tête à cette remarque. Pas qu'il n'ait douté une seule seconde que Nymphadora avait réalisé qui était réellement Black pour lui quand Remus leur avait présenté l'homme juste avant la cérémonie, et, si par le plus grand des hasards les esquisses qu'elle avait trouvées de son mystérieux amant ne l'avaient déjà pas convaincue de l'identité de Sirius, le regard de pur désespoir qu'il avait adressé à la mariée à cet instant précis avait dû finir de la persuader de la justesse de ses conclusions.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Il n'y a rien dont Tonks ou toi deviez vous préoccuper. Tout va bien… Je vais bien…

- Et je suis censé croire un tel mensonge, bien sûr.

- N'as-tu pas tes propres histoires à régler, Malefoy !

- Pour reprendre tes propres termes, ne t'en fais pas… Je me charge de Blaise et d'ici, une heure, deux, tout au plus, il s'excusera platement d'avoir pu ainsi douter de mon affection et je compte bien faire en sorte que son joli petit cul s'en souvienne pendant quelques jours.

- Charmant. »

Drago décocha un sourire ravageur à Harry puis s'éloigna de quelques pas avant de se retourner :

« Cédric. »

Le regard clairement perdu que lui lança le brun le fit sourire davantage et il rajouta :

« Le serveur qui t'a maté toute la soirée, s'appelle Cédric. Sur ce, à demain et amuse-toi bien. »

Alors que son ancien amant s'éloignait, Harry se recroquevilla sur lui-même, ses jambes ramenées contre son torse et son front posé sur ses genoux dans une pitoyable tentative de se protéger. Bordel, sa vie était un tel merdier. S'il n'avait pas eu l'envie furieuse de s'exploser la tête contre le mur décrépi, il en aurait probablement ri. Il aurait donné aussi très cher pour se retrouver quelque part, loin d'ici, dans l'autre hémisphère par exemple et comme pour ajouter à ce pathétique tableau, il se sentait nauséeux. Probablement que les quelques coupes de champagne avait eu raison de son fragile estomac… Ca et le fait qu'il avait à peine réussi à avaler deux bouchées tant il redoutait le regard de Sirius de l'autre côté de la table d'honneur.

« Ca ne va pas… »

La voix qui venait de le sortir de sa torpeur mélancolique était agréable, chaleureuse et masculine. Harry se redressa légèrement pour faire face à un jeune homme aux cheveux châtain foncé. Deux magnifiques yeux en amande d'un brun sombre et un sourire avenant venaient parachever le portrait de celui qui lui faisait face. Il portait à merveille l'uniforme de l'hôtel, la chemise blanche, immaculée tranchant avec le noir du pantalon à pince et du veston assorti.

« Si. Pourquoi ?

- Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller si bien que cela quand on vous observe.

- J'ai juste un peu trop abusé du champagne.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air complètement ivre, un peu malade peut-être, mais rien qui ne justifie un visage aussi grave.

- Vous êtes serveur ou psy…

- Un peu des deux, sans doute. »

Le regard d'Harry se fit interrogateur et le sourire du jeune homme sembla plus intense encore. Une jolie fossette marquait sa joue droite.

« Je suis serveur pour pouvoir me payer mes études. Je veux devenir psychiatre.

- Il ne me manquait plus que cela… Une putain de séance pour m'expliquer mon moi profond entre les toilettes et la porte de sortie. »

Le sarcasme qui perçait dans les propos d'Harry surprit le serveur qui recula d'un pas, clairement confus et désarçonné par le ton revêche du joli brun.

« Désolé de vous avoir importuné. »

Réalisant l'air blessé du garçon, Harry soupira et alors que le serveur s'éloignait, il l'interpella :

« Non… Attends, c'est à moi de m'excuser… J'ai… J'ai juste passé une sale journée... Je ne voulais pas me montrer désagréable avec toi… »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que revienne le sourire éblouissant du garçon et comme s'il s'agissait d'un sésame magique, il vint s'asseoir au côté d'Harry, lui tendant une poignée de main franche :

« Cédric… Je m'appelle Cédric Diggory. Enchanté.

- Harry Po…

- Harry Potter... Je le sais déjà. J'ai mené ma petite enquête car je voulais savoir qui était le jeune homme absolument sublime qui avait porté un toast en l'honneur des mariés au tout début du repas. »

Cédric conclut sa petite réflexion d'un clin d'œil, appréciateur. Harry le dévisagea, quelque peu soufflé par la franchise de son vis-à-vis.

« Et bien, merci pour le compliment… Mais, pourrais-je savoir qui t'a informé à mon sujet ? »

Le ton employé par Harry ne cachait nullement son exaspération et la simple idée que Drago ait pu manigancer un plan machiavélique pour que Cédric vienne vers lui, le faisait littéralement enrager.

« J'ai bien sûr usé de mon charme, de mon intelligence… Et surtout de mon statut enviable de serveur… »

Le brun adressa un regard interloqué à Cédric qui ne put retenir un rire doux, un brin moqueur :

« J'ai promis à Teddy une énorme part du gâteau des mariés…

- Teddy ?

- J'ai un contact très facile avec les enfants et ce gosse est absolument adorable.

- Tu as soudoyé mon filleul pour quelques renseignements sur moi.

- Oui, et sache en tout cas que ce petit bout de chou voue un véritable culte à son merveilleux parrain. Il m'a parlé de tous les magnifiques dessins que tu lui as faits et qu'il a accrochés au mur de sa chambre. »

De savoir que Teddy avait parlé de lui avec son regard d'enfant, le présentant comme une personne importante dans sa vie, le gonflait d'un amour et d'une fierté sans borne.

« Tu sembles toucher... Tu es si peu sûr de toi que tu ne crois pas mériter l'affection de cet enfant. »

La remarque de Cédric laissa Harry sans voix. Il entendit presque en écho les propos des Dursley à son encontre, le rabaissant toujours, lui, le moins que rien, le petit orphelin anormal.

« J'ai vu juste, on dirait.

- On peut changer de sujet. »

Son ton ne souffrait aucune contestation et Cédric sembla le comprendre car il signifia d'un geste de la main sa volonté d'apaisement.

« Alors, dis-moi… Comment un si joli garçon que toi se retrouve seul, triste, sans cavalier… Ou cavalière… »

La dernière précision détendit immédiatement Harry :

« Inutile de jouer à ça, Cédric, tu as parfaitement compris que tu pouvais rayer la seconde option.

- Disons que je m'en doutais fortement… Et puis, Teddy m'avait largement mis sur la bonne piste quand il m'a expliqué d'un air absolument catastrophé que tu étais très triste car tu n'avais plus d'amoureux.

- Il va falloir que je parle à ce gosse de ce qu'il peut ou ne peut pas dire à un inconnu.

- Ah bon ? Teddy ne manque pourtant pas de bon sens. Il a d'ailleurs proposé que je devienne ton nouvel amoureux, à condition, bien sûr, qu'on soit ensemble aussi heureux que son papa et sa maman.

- Il n'a pas dit ça, quand même !

- J'ai bien peur que si… Peut-être que je devrais alors t'épargner le passage où je suis censé faire de toi une magnifique princesse le jour de son mariage.

- Quoi ?

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas tant. J'ai négocié ferme et il est d'accord pour attendre jusqu'à la semaine prochaine pour organiser la cérémonie.

- Merveilleux… »

Alors qu'Harry couvrait son visage de ses mains, atterré par les délires enfantins de Teddy, Cédric ricana et l'air de rien, se rapprocha un peu plus du brun à ses côtés. Harry ne put ignorer le mouvement du serveur :

« Tu ne manques pas d'aplomb, au moins !

- Pas quand je vois quelque chose qui m'intéresse autant… »

Accompagnant le geste à la parole, Cédric poussa un peu plus Harry contre le mur de l'escalier, lui ôtant toute possibilité de fuite.

Il caressa d'abord les cheveux indisciplinés du brun, ensuite, ses mains glissèrent tendrement le long des joues délicatement rougies d'Harry. Son regard brun sombre attendait un accord tacite et quand Harry ferma doucement ses yeux émeraude, il n'hésita plus et embrassa doucement la bouche pulpeuse de son vis-à-vis. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait espéré dès qu'il avait aperçu le jeune homme au début du repas de mariage. Galvanisé par un gémissement adorable, il se laissa emporter dans le baiser, approfondissant sa découverte sans aucun remords.

Il n'aurait su dire combien dura ce moment hors du temps, mais un toussotement le ramena à la réalité du lieu et Harry le repoussa faiblement, ses mains fines posées contre son torse. Une voix ferme le sortit définitivement de son rêve :

« Désole de vous interrompre. Harry, suis-moi immédiatement. Il faut qu'on parle… »

A suivre…


End file.
